Hogwarts A History of Us
by thoughtsmussingsandwishes
Summary: SwanQueen - Hogwarts AU- Emma thought her life couldn't change more drastically than finding out she's a witch. Then she actually arrives at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

Emma was a patient girl. It's a trait she'd cultivated during a life no child should ever have to live. A life of waiting for food, waiting for her turn to use the restroom...waiting to be adopted. Patience was a virtue that had never seemed to make Emma more appealing to couples looking for a child. She was written off just because odd things seemed to happen when she was around.

She had only found out recently that she _was_ actually causing those odd incidents to occur.

Because apparently Emma was a witch.

Three witches had come to the orphanage on her eleventh birthday and explained all about how she had powers and would be going to a school to learn about them. Unfortunately, her birthday was in October and school had already started, which means Emma had to wait patiently for nearly a year before she could immerse herself in this new world. In those months she was almost convinced she had imagined the entire conversation. When in doubt, she would look at the letter she still had from Hogwarts and remembered the promise to be picked up at the end of August.

Now, finally in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Emma was patiently waiting once more. This time, she was waiting with others though. About thirty other children were all gathered in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted into their school houses. The house system had been briefly explained to her but she couldn't say she cared much about where she was placed. She was more worried that they would decide there wasn't a place for her at all.

Before her worries could get the best of her, the sorting began. As she waited for her turn, she diligently watched the other students being sorted. After all, these would be her classmates and potential friends. It took some students, like a girl named Belle French, a minute or two for the Hat to decide. (Gryffindor) Some, like a boy named Killian Jones, less than fifteen seconds. (Slytherin)

Emma refocuses on the proceedings as the tiny professor announced the next name.

"Mills, Regina"

From somewhere in the group of students in front of her, a taller girl with long brown hair emerged. She had the posture and elegance of a princess and one would think she had all the confidence in the world. But as soon as she turned to sit on the sorting stool, Emma knew that not to be true. Her eyes...her very pretty eyes...told a different story. They told a story of a girl who is anxious, maybe even scared. And Emma felt for this girl. While all the students seemed nervous when up on the stage, something instinctually told Emma that Regina anxiety was bigger than she could imagine.

The Hat sat silent for about a minute. And in that time, Emma studied Regina in a way she hadn't with the other students. She watched as emotions ran though her eyes and wondered what she was thinking. She watched as the candlelight made her skin radiate warmth and the natural highlights shine in her dark hair. She watched as she inhaled a deep shaky breath through her lips.

Regina had captured her attention so throughly that she almost missed the announcement of her house from the shouting Hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF" rang out into the hall, along with a respectable amount of applause.

The brunette smiled graciously at her new house-mates...but her eyes showed deep conflict.

Emma noted that Regina was the first girl to be sorted into this house. She sat at the end of a long table with two boys from their year. Archie Hopper, and Neal Cassidy.

The sorting continued as it had before. Yet it felt different. Emma felt as if something had shifted and changed in a way she couldn't describe. She would catch her attention drifting to the brunette every few seconds and have to force her eyes back to the stage.

She almost missed her own name being called.

"Swan, Emma"

She shyly proceeds to the stool and sits in front of the mass of students. She noticed that many of the older students weren't paying close attention and this oddly made her feel better.

 _"hmmm Swan, a fitting name. You seem to capture the creature's essence well."_

Emma starts at the sudden voice echoing in her ears.

 _"I do?"_

 _"Yes...now where to put you."_

Emma bites her lip as the hat debates.

 _"You show a resilience and willingness to prove yourself that would make a good Slytherin. Yet you have a natural intuition and the work ethic of a Ravenclaw. You have the empathy and resourcefulness of a Hufflepuff. But the protectiveness and fortitude of a Gryffindor."_

 _"So which is the best house for me?"_

 _"For the fist time in half a century, I have a student that would thrive in any of these houses...so I'm going to let you choose."_

 _"...but I don't really know anything about the houses. How am I supposed to choose the right one?"_

 _"Your heart already knows which one."_

Emma opens her eyes at this statement. Not realizing she had closed them in the first place. She had no sense of how long she had been sitting on the stool.

Almost on instinct her eyes trail to the pretty brunette at the Hufflepuff table and their eyes meet. The other girls mouth quirks up in an almost smile and Emma's heart jumps.

" _You have all the tools for success, you need only love. The best place to find love and family with little fear of judgement or competition is_ HUFFLEPUFF"

Emma practically blushes as she places the hat back on the stool and hurries to her new table in the center of the hall. She ends up sitting right next to Regina, across from the boys. They all share a quick smile as they focus on the last few students being sorted.

Only one other student joined their table. A boy named Graham Woods rounded out the number of new Hufflepuffs to five.

The feast soon commenced and Emma was amazed by the amount of food that appeared before her. As she was eating she asked one of the older students where the food came from, and how it appeared.

The second year boy laughed, which irritated her a little. "Magic" He said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah but who magicked it to appear? The headmistress? And someone still had to cook it right? Something can't come from nothing."

The boy looked at her like she was crazy for asking questions. "Well the kitchens are by our dorm so I suppose someone must prepare it there. What does it matter who cooks it?"

She heard Regina scoff at the comment next to her. It's the most she's heard from the other girl all night so the noise immediately catches her attention.

"Well I'd like to know." Emma simply says, ending the conversation.

When she looks over, the other girl is once again absentmindedly playing with her food. She hadn't spoken yet and it didn't seem as if she wished to be spoken to. Curiously, Emma got the impression that Regina wasn't a shy person. She simply seemed distracted, maybe even nervous. While most of the other student's fears went away after being sorted, Regina's seemed to be as strong as ever.

The rest of the meal passes with a little conversation between the other first-years. All while stuffing themselves until they felt they would burst.

It had been a long day though so Emma was more than ready to sleep when everyone began to exit the Great Hall. A blonde prefect named Wendy, led them to their dorms. She waved at Emma before speaking. Emma recognized the older girl from the train ride over. She had ended up in a compartment with the girl and her two younger brothers.

Wendy shows them where the secret entrance to the Hufflepuff common room is and how to get in. The tapping reminds Emma of getting into Diagon Ally when Professors Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether took her to get school supplies.

The common room is homey with all the plants, colors, and deep set furniture. Emma can't believe she get's to live in such a warm and inviting environment. The group separates after it's explained that there are two tunnels leading to the boys and girls rooms. Emma follows Regina silently to the last door on the right. Their names are already carved into a wood plaque that hung from the door.

Emma likes seeing their names together.

It only occurs to Emma when she is faced with a comfy room adorned with patchwork quilts on two beds, that she's going to be sharing a room with Regina. Alone. For the next seven years.

* * *

 **TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal disclaimer stuff. I don't own anything. I'm making all this up because I'm bored not because I want money.**

* * *

That first night in the dorm was quiet. The girls got ready in silence and Emma realizes quickly that's she's never even heard Regina speak before. All the interactions tonight have been though small smiles and eye movements.

Regina indicated that Emma could use the en suite first. The foster kid reveled having to share a bathroom with only one other person. After she's enters the room proper again, she finds it empty. She's obviously curious about where the brunette could have gone at this time of night in a strange castle, but she decides it's not her business to question it.

Wrapped tightly in the cozy blankets, she assumes sleep will take her quickly.

It doesn't.

Maybe it's a combination of nervousness about starting classes tomorrow and being in a new place. She's not as mentally comfortable as she is physically. And maybe, a big factor is worrying about Regina. It would be a comfort to have someone in the room with her, especially Regina. She doesn't know why _especially_ Regina, it's just how she feels. After an hour and a half, the other girl is still missing from the room. And Emma doesn't know a lot about magic, but she doesn't think the girl just turned invisible.

Finally, Emma gives up on sleep and ventures out to find the her.

The walk back down the hallway of dorm room doors is eerie. It shouldn't be. Everything about the Hufflepuff dorming areas are welcoming and comforting. However it's dark, and shadows are playing on the castles walls. Thankfully her search ends at the Common Room as she sees the figure of a girl sitting on the couch.

Regina is tucked into the arm of the large sofa and wrapped in a knit blanket. As Emma slowly approaches, she notices blank parchment and a quill laying on the coffee table in front of her.

When Emma is almost at the table Regina looks up at her. The other girl's eyes are red-rimmed but no longer wet from tears. She didn't startle at the sight of Emma so the blonde assumes that she knew she had been approaching even if it wasn't initially acknowledged.

"Hi." Emma greets in a small voice and wraps her arms around herself.

"Hello." Regina responds in a scratchy voice that clearly hasn't been used in a few hours. She doesn't exactly look like she wants to talk, but she also hasn't stopped looking at Emma or told her to leave.

"Are-" Emma starts to ask if Regina is okay, but clearly she isn't and Emma hates when other people ask her that. "Do you want to talk about it?" She questions instead.

Regina just shakes her head slowly and finally breaks eye contact.

At a loss at what to do now, Emma rubs her arm awkwardly. She feels she's done more than many kids in her situation probably would have by actually looking for their roommate and trying to help. But at the same time she wishes she could be more of a comfort to the other girl.

But maybe Regina wants her to leave?

This moment feels significant to Emma. Like the two girls are at a crossroads and what Emma decides to do will change the kind of relationship they have going forward. She can almost imagine herself years from now looking back at this moment and attributing it to why they were or weren't friends.

Not feeling right about leaving, Emma decides to sit on the couch. She sits right in the middle and hugs and throw pillow to her stomach.

"I didn't mean to keep you awake." Regina says after a moment. Her voice sounding smoother than it did before.

"Oh,uh, it's okay." Emma tries to assure quietly. Aware that they probably weren't supposed to be in the common room this late. "I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway."

Regina bobs her head a little as she looks away. She plays with the end of the blanket a little before lifting it up and offering to share it with Emma.

Emma smiles gratefully in return. It's a fairly large blanket so Emma doesn't have to scoot over much at all to be under the protective cover.

And it does feel protective. It's easy to imagine it's just them in the quiet, dark, castle.

"I'm nervous about starting class tomorrow." She admits. "I didn't even know I was magic until almost a year ago. What if I'm not able to do anything." She's not normally a share-er but the atmosphere is getting to her.

"You won't be the only one in that position. There are a few students in every year who are muggleborn and they always do just as well in class. In fact, the minister of magic was muggle-born and everyone calls her the brightest witch of her generation." Regina assures factually.

"Muggle-born mean you have non-magical parents right?" Emma timidly asks. _This_ is exactly why she's nervous about starting class. She doesn't even know the lingo of this world.

"Yes. Muggle is what we call non-magical people. " She pauses. "At least here. I think in America they have a different name."

"Muggle." Emma whispers, as if testing out the word. When she had found out that she had these abilities she had just assumed her birth-parents were also magical. She can't lie and say she hadn't had the idea that if she joined this world than she may be one step closer to finding them.

But now...now she's not so sure. She didn't realize it wasn't entirely uncommon for non-magical people to have a child with magical abilities. Maybe that happened to her. Maybe they knew she had these powers and that's why they gave her up!

"You alright? Despite what some people say, it's not bad to be muggle-born." Regina is looking at her with concern. Emma hadn't realized that her spirlling thoughts had shown on her face. Regina must have misinterpreted her worry.

"No, it's not...I um, I don't know if I'm muggle-born. I'm an orphan."

"Oh."

Emma almost feels bad for making the situation uncomfortable.

"Well there have been some pretty famous orphaned wizards too." Regina says awkwardly to fill the silence. Emma appreciates the effort. And it makes her feel a little better to know that other people may have been in her situation and come out okay.

She vows right then to make the most of her Hogwarts experience. She will try her hardest and prove that she is just as good as any other wizard and deserves to be a part of this world.

Regina's world.

"I'm assuming you're not muggle-born."

Regina gives a little, bitter laugh. "No. I don't think I've ever even met a muggle before." She looks away and Emma notices she's been staring at the blank parchment an awful lot. "My mother...she's very...let's just say that her opinions never sat well with me."

Emma feels she learned a lot from very little actually being said. She doesn't know how to, or if she even should, respond to that though. It's not exactly like she can empathize.

It turns out she doesn't have to as Regina continues after a few moments.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell her I'm in Hufflepuff." She reveals while waving an arm toward the table and tauntingly-blank parchment.

"Where would she want you to be sorted?"

"Slytherin. It's where she and my father were. Although my father always said the Hat wanted to put him in Hufflepuff. Apparently he was too afraid of what _his_ father would say and asked it not to. He told me not to make that same mistake."

 _Too afraid._

The statement stands out to Emma more than she thinks Regina intended it to. No one should have to be that afraid of their parents, right?

" I'm glad you're in Hufflepuff." Emma reveals.

Regina finally looks at her again, smiling. Emma's insides move around as they make eye contact.

"You could have had the whole room to yourself." Regina counters playfully.

"Nah. Who would I talk to in the middle of the night?" Emma jokes and feels immensely proud of the little laugh she gets out of the other girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emma awoke to an empty room. It was almost as if the night before never happened. As if she had fallen asleep waiting for Regina to get back and dreamed of their conversation in the common room. She knows that can't be true though. Knows that she isn't imaginative enough for it to have been a dream.

She doesn't know what time breakfast technically starts (why don't they give you a guide when you arrive?) but she can't imagine she'll be the first one down there even though it's early. With that logic, Emma rushes to get ready for her first day and tries to find her way over to the great hall.

The hall was by no means busy this early, but there were a dozen or so people already dinning. It was harder to tell houses in the morning as well. Slight variations on uniforms weren't as prominent when large number of the same ones weren't gathered together. It also seemed like a few kids from different houses were sitting together. Emma assumed that was allowed but wasn't sure. Just to be safe she sat at the same table as the night before.

Just as she started eating, the boys from her dorm showed up and sat by her. In general she wasn't sure how she felt about dividing everyone into houses, but at this moment she was grateful. It was like having built-in friends. And maybe they wouldn't be super close, but at least she had people to eat with.

Just as Emma is about to help herself to seconds, Regina sits down next to her at the table.

"Good Morning everyone." She says pleasantly enough.

Emma looks up excitedly but refrains from making a fool of herself with a mouth full of food. Once she swallows her bite of sausage she greets her roommate.

"Good Morning. Where were you off to so early?" Emma wonders, hoping if was okay of her to ask.

"I went to the owlery."

This didn't exactly clear things up for Emma and it must have shown on her face.

"It's a tower where all the owls are housed." She explains.

"Oh right. Owls carry your post." She remembers just as several owls fly into the great hall. One tawny owl actually lands in front of Archie's plate.

"Brilliant. My father sent the quills I forgot to pack." He explains.

"He's beautiful." Emma comments to Archie. She is fascinated by how regal the owl looks simple sitting on the table.

"He is." Regina agrees with a fond smile. Emma is happy to see her engaging a little more this morning.

"I have an owl too if you ever need to borrow him, Emma." Neal offers.

"I don't really have anyone to write but thanks." She says, not really wanting questions right now about her lack of family.

"If you ever want to see him, we can go up and bring him some treats." He counters.

Emma sees Regina roll her eyes while reaching for the porridge. Emma moves the bowl closer to her with a smile.

Just then their head of house, Professor Rider appears at their table. She has long golden hair, done in a braid. Somehow she is also full of energy, even so early in the moring. She's one of the youngest professors and Emma has already heard rumors at the table that a big part of why she got the job was because no other professor was a former Hufflepuff and they needed a new Head of House a few years back when the last one retired.

"I have schedules!" She announces. "I have also written down where my office is if you ever need anything or if you just want to say hello. Being the Muggle Studies professor means that I may never have some of you in class but that doesn't mean I won't be around." She announces and she specifically looks at the group of new Hufflepuffs.

They all mumble thanks as she continues down the table, chatting with the students as she goes. If Emma is not mistaken she can see the Headmistress watching her from the head table with pursed lips.

Professor Rider wasn't the only teacher she heard rumors about that first week of classes. It seemed that before she even entered a classroom she had heard something or other about the Professor who taught the subject.

Her first class that morning was Herbology. The entire way there, she heard the Gryffindor girls giggling about how cute and brave Professor Longbottom was said to be.

"He's probably older than our parents." One of the Gryffindor boys says, annoyed and probably jealous. Emma thinks he had a bird's name like her but can't remember what it was.

"So what? He's like best friends with _Harry Potter_!" A girl with a red streak in her brown hair counters. She states this like this fact trumps any argument about age.

Emma is left wonder who Harry Potter is and why this seems so impressive to everyone. She decided to keep a list of every question she had and maybe she could find some answers in the library later.

All the older students assured the first years that they would enjoy Charms with Professor Flickwick and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

They did.

Everyone also assured them that the Potion's Professor, Yzma, was just cranky and not actually evil.

Emma is still waiting to pass judgment on that one. Though she did seem more crazy than _evil._

And everyone said that the Professor Shang, who taught Defense, was tough but a good teacher.

"I liked him." Regina simply comments at the end of class.

Emma then decides she liked him too.

Of course Emma had already met the history Professors Fauna, Merryweather, and Flora. Who all went by their first names to avoid confusion. Emma hadn't questioned when she met them that they all taught the same subject. Although, after arriving at Hogwarts she did think it was strange considering it was the only subject with three teachers.

According to rumors, the three sisters made a deal with the Headmistress. They couldn't bare to be apart so they agreed to share the responsibilities of teaching History classes, but also share the pay. Professor Fauna taught 1st through 3rd years, Professor Merryweather taught 4th and 5th years, and Professor Flora taught any 6th and 7th years.

The last new class the first year Hufflepuffs attend is Transfiguration. And oddly enough, it's the one they heard the least about.

Apparently Professor Green is new this year and no one knows much about her.

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherin's enter the classroom to find a woman in deep green robes, contrasting her bright orange hair. She had an agelessness about her. Emma couldn't tell if she was even younger than Professor Rider or quite a few years older.

Emma sat next to Regina as had been her habit in classes so far. However she saw Regina wave at a blonde girl across the room and it's the first time it occurred to her that Regina may have other friends. That she grew up in this world and may know other students at Hogwarts.

The realization left her feeling unsettled.

"Settle down everyone." Professor Green states in a clear voice. "Transfiguration is a complex and elegant branch of magic. While I hope to convince you all why it is the best, I understand every one of you will find your own passion here at Hogwarts. Therefore, I want each of you to state your name and which subject you think will be your favorite so far."

The professor indicates to a Slytherin girl at the front of the room to start.

"My name is Lacy French and I really liked potions." The brunette girl starts and sits back down. Emma thinks she might be twins with a Gryffindor girl in a few of her other classes. They don'y look exactly a like though. Don't twins have to look similar?

Emma contemplates adding that to her ever-growing list of questions.

The next few Slytherin students state their names and favorites but Emma is distracted trying to think of hers. She had found every class and professor interesting in their own ways. How was she to choose after only one lesson? She doesn't have too long to think as soon it is her turn.

"Emma Swan. And I thought all the subjects were interesting but I think I enjoyed History the most." Emma hears herself saying. Perhaps it is true too. She understandably feels an affection for Professor Fauna and learning about the magical world helps her to feel more a part of it.

Finally it was Regina's turn and Emma was most interested to hear her answer out of anyone.

"Regina Mills-"

"Mills?" Professor Green interrupts with a questioning tone. "You're in Hufflepuff?"

There is a type of quiet in the classroom which was not present when the other students introducing themselves.

"Yes Professor." She confirms.

"Interesting." The ginger professor mumbles to herself. If Emma had not been sitting close she may have missed it. "Next student."

Before Archie can stand up to introduce himself next, Regina speaks up once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know my favorite class, Professor?"

A smile...no a smirk, appears on the professor's face.

"I don't have to. Transfiguration will be your favorite."

Emma thought it sounded as much like a demand as it was a promise.

Clearly confused, Regina quietly sits back down. The two girls share a look but say nothing of the odd interaction.

The oddness doesn't stop there either. While she was fairly strict and watchful of all the students, she seemed particularly demanding of Regina. She commented on everything from her posture to her wand movements.

Regina was the first one to successfully turn her match stick into a needle though.

Professor Green seemed unusually proud...and yet, she commented about the color of the needle and made her continue trying to perfect it.

"I wonder what that was about?" Emma comments once they are making their way back to the common room before dinner.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Regina responds but seems to be lost in her own thoughts.

Emma is so busy wondering what the other girl is thinking and if she's okay that she doesn't notice Peeves, the trickster Poltergeist, coming her way.

"Initiation!" He yells with a laugh and flips Emma's back up-side down, causing her things to spill out across the hall.

All Emma can do is stand in shock for a few moments before she notices Regina reaching down to pick up her things. This kick starts her brain into action.

The two girls collect everything as quickly as they can.

"Thanks." Emma says as Regina starts to hand her books and loose papers. She notices that Regina is still holding onto one though.

"What's this?" The pretty brunette asks and hands over the final paper.

The tips of Emma's ears turn red as she realizes this is her list of questions she had been contributing to the last few days.

"Oh um, I don't know a lot about the wizarding world, so every time I have a question I write it down. This way I can look up anything I don't know later."

"That's smart." Regina agrees as they continue walking. Emma is happy that Regina doesn't think she's stupid for not knowing things. "If you want, we can go over the questions tonight and I could probably answer some of those for you." She offers.

"Really?"

"Of course. And anything I don't know we can look up together this weekend." She confirms, as if it's no big deal.

However, as Emma will quickly come to accept, anything involving Regina is a big deal to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is the longest so far. Honestly I just need to get these ideas out of my head. I don't even know if this writing is good anymore. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Before Emma knew it, the winds had turned harsh and the trees had gone bare.

And the holiday season was upon them.

Naturally when the sign-up sheet for who was going to be staying at the castle over the holidays went was erected in the common room, Emma was one of the first names on the list.

To her very pleasant surprise, Regina added her name days later.

"I miss my father but I'd really only get to see him on Christmas Day." She explained to Emma. "We always have dreadfully boring parties to attend during the holidays. I'd rather be here and keep you company than be dragged around to them."

Emma had never had someone who truly wanted to spend Christmas with her before. It made her heart warm for days to know that she was even part of Regina's reason for staying at school.

Emma and Regina had become close in the last few months. This was inevitable considering they spent nearly all their time together. Regina had made good on her promise to help Emma find all the answers to her questions. They even made up a little book of the new things they'd learn.

Emma's favorite was when they would tell stories at night. As they laid in their beds, they would share tales of the magical or non-magical world that they thought the other would find interesting. Emma was often lulled to sleep by the other girl's melodic whispers about unicorns and mermaids.

Yet, Emma was always questioning their friendship.

As close as the girls were, they weren't as Emma had always imagined best-friends would be. Often their time spent together was in comfortable silences instead of constant gossip and giggles. There was never physical contact; where as she saw other girls hugging or even holding hands. And aside from that first night at school, they never had very personal conversations. Sure they shared information about themselves, but it was always surface level stuff. Their favorite foods or anecdotes from their childhood were as personal as the conversations became.

But Emma was nothing if not patient.

And perhaps these things took time.

The buzz leading up to the holidays was infectious and filled with anticipation. The younger students still amazed by the decorations, and the older students happy to get out of school work for a while. Soon enough it was Christmas Eve and despite the atmosphere, Emma felt as if the day had snuck up on her.

She had been worrying for the last few days about what she could give Regina as a Christmas gift and now with only a few hours left, she was running out of time. It's not like she had money to opportunity to buy a gift. Honestly she had taken to wandering around the castle in hopes of finding something she could take or repurpose. Nothing had been fruitful. Besides if she took anything cool the portraits would definitely tattle on her. On one such walk, she thought she had found the perfect idea. An older student had dropped her scarf while walking in the hallway and Emma picked it up and chased after her to give it back.

"Thank you so much! In a castle this big the scarf would have been lost forever!" The girl exclaimed gratefully.

This had Emma wondering about what happened to lost items at Hogwarts. Surely there must be a lost and found? Perhaps she could find something in there for Regina!

She visited Professor Rider, as the girls had come to do for Hogwarts related questions, at the first opportunity.

"I actually don't know what happens to misplaced items anymore. I'd imagine the House elves either get the item back to the owner or have somewhere to store it." She admits. Regina had explained what house-elves were to Emma but neither girl had ever seen one around the school before. They were too good at being non-intrusive.

So she was back at square one.

Perhaps she would try to draw her a picture.

She was rubbish at art though.

"Do you want to go explore today?" Regina asks her after breakfast.

As much as Emma wanted to spend time today getting a gift together, she couldn't pass up an opportunity for an adventure with the pretty brunette. They tried to map their journey but the seemingly endless corridors and moving staircases were proving that to be quite difficult. Around lunch time they found themselves back in the area of their dorm room when the most exciting thing happened. They were in a brightly lit corridor with food paintings along the walls. Around the corner, they saw Professor Fauna touch one of the pears on a painting and could swear it giggled before turing into a door handle, which the professor used to enter an unknown room.

The two girls looked at each other in amazement.

"Do you think that leads to the kitchens?" Regina inquires.

They had long suspected this area housed the kitchens due to all the food paintings.

Emma nods her head and the girls agree to wait until the professor exits again to take a closer look.

After patiently waiting for fifteen minutes, the plump professor exits with a basket full of treats that she would presumably share with her sisters.

The moment she is out of sight the girls run up to the painting.

The brunette gently runs her finger across the pear, and this time the giggle is unmistakable before a large green doorknob appears.

Inside was a vast bustling Kitchen filled with small creatures that Emma assumed must be house-elves.

"Hello! How can Rittle help you today? Would you like lunch? Rittle can send you with extra Christmas desserts!" One such creature asked. She had particularly long eyelashes and to frame her big round eyes.

And so the two girls were ushered to a small table and piled with delicious treats.

"I feel kind of bad with them serving me like this." Emma admits.

"They like doing it." Regina argues. "Plus, the new Minister ensured that house-elves get paid now and aren't abused."

Of course, the brunette had house-elves at home so she was use to this type of service. Emma didn't think she'd ever be comfortable with it.

So distracted by the food and Regina's company, Emma didn't think about her roommate's gift until they had already left the kitchens. After all, she had met house-elves now! Surely, they could help her find a present.

Hours later, after dinner in the great hall was completed, Emma told Regina she was going for a walk. It wasn't suspicious as they sometimes spend a little time apart during the days. Regina had initiated this by chatting with her other friends. Particularly a blonde Slytherin girl named Katherine. Katherine was nice enough but for some unexplainable reason, Emma didn't really like the other girl enough to try and make friends.

The reason definitely wasn't jealousy.

So Emma often took to wandering through the castle when the other girl wasn't around. This served her well while looking for a Christmas gift.

But this time, Emma had a destination in mind. She walked right into the kitchens and asked Rittle where all of the lost items at Hogwarts end up.

Rittle led her to a door in the dungeons. Emma was fairly certain that the Slytherin dorms were nearby but wasn't certain. The door looked as if it was for a broom closet. However when the little elf opened the door, an expansive room stretched out on the other side. Rows of shelving about 10 feet tall filled the space. The shelves were filled with...everything. Anything you could imagine that someone may have lost or left behind. Clothing, jewelry, books, games, Emma felt like she was walking into a thrift store!

"This is a lot of stuff!" Emma comments.

"Yes miss. About 25 years worth of things."

"Only 25? It looks like more than that!" The blonde muses. "What about all the lost items before 25 years ago? Did you get rid of them?"

"Oh no, miss. They were destroyed in a fire at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Emma simply nods her head. She had briefly learned about the last battle. "Where are the oldest things?" She asks. After all, she doesn't want to take anything that someone at school may still be looking for.

"The back shelves are the oldest and it get's newer closer to the door." Emma walked all the way to the last shelves and looked around. Many things, when looked at up close, weren't worth taking even for herself, let alone for a gift. She supposes that's what happens after so many years of neglect. Some of the jewelry was pretty, though Emma didn't think that was an appropriate gift.

After about five minutes of looking, a deep purple gleam caught Emma's eye. Knowing purple was Regina's favorite color, she was drawn to the item. It turned out to be a blanket. A very soft blanket. The first year thinks it may be cashmere, but isn't _entirely_ sure what cashmere is so it could be another nice fabric. First she picks it up and take a little sniff. Other than a slight dusty smell it was fine. Then she unfolds it to check for any holes or stains.

Nothing.

She begins to wonder if it was brand new before being misplaced.

"Rittle?" She calls out, only to have the house-elf appear beside her instantly. After she recovers from the momentary shock she asks if the blanket could be washed by tomorrow morning.

"Of course miss. Rittle will leave it in your room once it is clean."

"Could you hide it? It's going to be a gift for my roommate Regina." She explains.

"Rittle could wrap it up for you and leave it with Miss Regina's other gifts tomorrow." She suggests.

"Really? That would be perfect! Thank you Rittle!" She exclaims happily and hugs the little elf.

"Oh Miss Emma is too kind. Rittle is happy to be of assistance. If Miss Emma ever needs anything just call for Rittle."

And Emma thanks the house-elf once more before hurrying back to the common room before curfew.

A restless sleep was had by all the students left at the castle. An expected state when anticipation runs through your veins of what is to occur the next morning.

Emma felt as though she hadn't slept at all when the morning light began to peak through the high-set dorm room windows. She turned over to look at Regina still sleeping, not having any specific time they needed to be awake. Yet, as if she could feel the blonde's eyes upon her, Regina's own eyes begin to flutter open.

"Happy Christmas." Emma greets her softly.

A small smile appear as the girl remembers the holiday.

"Happy Christmas, Emma" She responds. Her eyes then travel down to the end of Emma's bed. "We have presents!" She announces before sitting up.

Emma looks over to Regina's pile of gifts and smiles happily. The other girl sheds her blankets to start inspecting the boxes. Emma's excited that somewhere in that pile is the gift Rittle left from her.

"Well aren't you going to open yours?" Regina asks.

Only then does Emma notice the gifts neatly stacked by her own bed. The pile is decidedly smaller than the other girl's but that does nothing to lessen Emma's amazement. There are four items in total. Well five. One of the gifts is two envelopes stuck together.

"That's from me." Regina states as she watches Emma gingerly handling the envelopes.

Emma's heart soars knowing that Regina had thought to get her anything. She decides to leave that one for last.

The first package she opens is from Professor Rider. It's a wool winter hat. The note attached says "For all your adventures. P.s. don't tell the other students. They'll get jealous thinking I pick favorites." It makes Emma laugh. Regina notices and informs Emma she got the same gift from their. head-of-house.

The next two smaller packages turn out to be from their house-mates Archie and Neal and they both contain different wizard candy which Emma had been dying to try since she saw them being eaten on the train to Hogwarts.

"I got candy from Archie too. I bet he gave some to all of us." Regina informs her.

"He's very thoughtful." Emma agrees, wishing she had been able to get him something as well.

" _I_ however didn't get anything from Mr. Cassidy" She teases.

Emma ignores the comment as she has come to do whenever Neal's crush is mentioned.

Finally, it's time to open the envelopes.

Yet, before she gets the chance, Regina gasps a little.

"Emma, I love it!" The brunette says as she runs her hand over the purple fabric. "How did you get this?"

"Magic." Emma says cheekily.

"Is...is it going to disappear?" Regina asks and holds it up warily. She's clearly thinking Emma did some actual magic to make this blanket.

It makes Emma giggle. "No, of course not."

"Good." She responds and hugs the fabric to her chest.

With a full heart, Emma begins to open the top envelope. It turns out to be a card with snowflakes pictured on the front. Inside is a note from her roommate.

 _._

 _Happy Christmas Em!_

 _I'm excited to spend our holidays together. I hope you like your gift and find it's one that keeps on giving._

 _Yours,_

 _Regina_

 _._

Emma didn't think her morning could get any better before reading the note. It was a short missive, but it meant everything to the little orphan witch. She couldn't resit then opening the other envelope. This one seemed to be an actual letter. Her name and school were even written on the front in loopy cursive font.

 _._

 _Dear Emma,_

 _Do you like to be called Emma or do you have a nickname? I don't know why you would as Emma is pretty and already fairly short. My cousin's name is June though and she goes by Juniper which is longer so perhaps you are similar._

 _I should probably introduce myself though as you may not know anything about me. All my Professor told me about you was that your name, school, and that you were in the same grade as me._

 _My name is Tiana. I am a first-year at Ilvermorny in America. It's located in the Northeast which is pretty far from my home in New Orleans but it could be worse. My roommate is going home to California for the holidays. She has to take THREE portkeys to get there! I think I would get sick._

 _I'm in the house of the Horned Serpent. If you don't know the other house are the Pukwudgie, Thunderbird, and Wampus. Are there different houses at Hogwarts? I'm very interested to hear all about your school. They haven't told us anything about other wizarding communities in the world so I don't know if it's much different than ours. Hogwarts is very old compared to Ilvermorny, does it look old?_

 _I hope to hear from you soon!_

 _Have a Merry Christmas!_

 _Tiana_

 _._

After finishing the letter twice, Emma looks up in confusion at her friend.

"You had said one of our first days here that you didn't need to know where the owlery was because you didn't have anyone to write. That stuck with me...so after we asked Professor Rider about other wizardarding schools I stayed behind so see if we could talk to a student from one of those schools. She knew a teacher at Ilvermorney so we set up a en-pal for you. This way you have someone to send letters to, and we'll have someone to answer some of our questions." She explains. "If...if you don't want to write her though I can just tell Professor Rider...or write her myself I suppose." She ends unsurely.

Emma was overwhelmed by Regina's thoughtfulness and creativity.

"I think it's brilliant!"

"Really?" Regina perks up with a rare, wide smile.

"Yes, thank you!" Emma is overwhelmed with the urge to hug the other girl but resists leaping off her own bed.

Emma was now confident that someday they'll get to that point in their friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

As a child, Emma was often sent to the headmaster's office. Any time she had used what she now knows to be 'accidental magic' as a child, she would inevitably get into trouble.

Therefore sitting in Professor Mcgonagall's office was bringing back bad feelings for the young blonde. Her brain knew she wasn't in trouble, yet her body felt nervous and upset. The blood seemed to shake in her veins.

The headmistress was truly a striking figure. Just a look from her would be enough to reprimand anyone. Emma can't imagine having had her as a Transfiguration teacher. No doubt she was a very good professor though and she has a quality that makes you not want to disappoint her with poor grades or behavior. Like her approval means so much more than others.

And amazingly, Emma has a feeling she just might get that approval.

About half-way through the school year, Emma decided that Regina should get a pen-pal as well. Ideally from a different school so they could learn about another place and culture. She asked Professor Rider about planning this surprise but she unfortunately didn't have any other contacts.

Hence, her current position in the Headmistress office.

Professor Mcgonagall was intrigued by the idea. She asked Emma many questions about her interests in the other schools. She even explained to Emma about a tournament the schools use to hold every few years in the spirit of unity. Emma got the impression that she had a great distaste for such events even though the idea was essentially a good one.

Then the Professor suggested something that had never even occurred to Emma.

A club.

Emma agreed that she would love to join such a club but the professor suggested something even more far-fetched. That Emma create and run this club. The first year tired to protest that she was too young and inexperienced with magic, to which the professor disagreed. Finally, Emma accepted the challenge on the condition that Regina agree to be the co-leader.

And a challenge it turned out to be.

There were a lot of factors when starting a club from scratch. First they needed to find a Professor to sponsor the club (apparently Mcgonogal couldn't do it herself) and the obvious choice would have been Professor Rider. However, the headmistress suggested that they try to find a teacher that all the students would know and besides, the long haired professor already had extra duties as a head-of-house.

"Ask Professor Green" Emma told Regina. Not suggested...told.

"Why don't you ask those sisters who practically act like your aunts?" Regina countered.

"Do you really want to deal with the three of them trying to make a decision? Because you know we can't just ask one of them. They would want to do it together."

"Fine. How about Professor Flitwick?"

"He already runs the only other club Hogwarts has besides Quidditch." Emma argues. "Why won't you just ask her?"

"Why do I have to be the one to ask her?!"

"Because you're her favorite!"

"I am not!"

Emma gives her a disbelieving look.

"Alright!" Regina finally conceded. "I bet she won't agree. She's new and doesn't strike me as the type to want to sponsor a club."

Of course she said yes.

And of course Emma was very smug about being right.

But even though they now had help (Professor Green was intimidatingly intelligent) it was still a lot of work before the club could even be announced.

They needed to present the headmistress with a mission statement and goals and rules. Would the students have to sign up for a whole year or could you come and go. If you did sign up for a year, how would you incorporate new students who weren't in the club the year before? Will they feel left out or left behind?

Regina was very good at coming up with these scenarios.

Emma was good at making up answers that fit her fancy.

They were learning as they went. There was no blueprint or instruction manual on how to do this. (Although they practically created one themselves with all their notes.)

But finally, after many late nights, meetings, and studying, they were ready to announce the club. They had decided to have a trial run at the end of this year instead of starting in September. This would allow them to see if there was interest from the students and get feedback. Part of the club was also the option to have a pen-pal with a student from another school. They thought it would be nice to allow everyone to get started writing these people over the summer break.

So anxiously, they asked Riddle to hang up posters and waited for the first meeting.

It was a Thursday night in June and Emma and Regina found themselves in Professor Green's classroom with only four other students (all their first-year friends) by their side. This wasn't exactly the turn-out they had hoped for.

"It's only the first meeting." Regina tries to assure Emma when she notices the blonde's disappointment.

Emma appreciated the effort, and the hand laid on her arm was especially comforting, but couldn't help feeling like all of their hard work had gone to waste. She was sorry she had wasted everyone's time with this endeavor.

And then, as if by some divine intervention, the one person who could possibly save this from being a near disaster, walked through the door.

Lily Potter.

The closest thing Hogwarts had to a celebrity; Lily was loved by all at the school. As if being Head girl and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team wasn't enough, she was also beautiful, kind, and had super famous parents.

And now she was standing here with her friends and interested in _their_ club.

"Hi, I hope we're not late, we had a last minute Quidditch meeting before the final game tomorrow." She says sheepishly as she comes and takes a seat in the circle."

"No, of course not." Regina says, recovering faster than Emma. "We didn't expect any seventh years to have much interest since you are all graduating soon."

"Well I really love to travel and if I could get to know someone from another country than maybe I'd have someone to visit!" She explains, clearly the spokesperson for her group of friends who were simply nodding along.

"I think we all hope for similar things." Archie agrees.

"Emma, would you like to start us off." Regina offers.

Emma isn't sure if she appreciates the gesture or if she wanted to curse the other girl for making her speak now that's she's gone and made herself nervous. Nevertheless she plowed on.

* * *

That first meeting turned out fairly well. Everyone had wonderful ideas and left feeling excited about finding out who they'd be corresponding with the next week. In between meeting was not dull for the two roommates though. They continued to plan and had meeting with the headmistress to go over who showed up and would like a pen-pal.

They expected about the same amount of people at the next meeting as well. After all, there were only two more meetings before school ended.

How wrong they were.

The night before the meeting at dinner, Lily stood up on the Dias before the whole school and made an impassioned speech about unity, global friendship, and how wonderful the club was. It sounded quite eloquent and genuine. No wonder people said she could become minister some day.

Naturally her speech led to over thirty more students showing up at the next meeting to check it out. All but a handful of them wanting to immediately be assigned a pen-pal themselves.

When they brought the news to the headmistress she didn't seem surprised.

"I expected as much after Miss Potter's speech during supper." She says with a wave of the hand. "If this keeps up I may have to reach out to more schools to participate."

The club's success was a high note on which the school year ended. All too soon (at least in Emma's eyes) the students were packing their bags and getting on the train.

Emma had been avoiding saying goodbye to Regina. The two had been oddly quiet for the last day or so. As if by some unspoken rule they decided to just pretend they weren't being separated for two months.

Or perhaps not.

"Will you be okay?" Regina asks her quietly and in a rushed voice as they are pulling into King's Cross Station.

"Professor Rider told me that a magical family would be fostering me so that should be better." Emma replies hopefully.

"Absolutely." Regina agrees with more conviction than she feels.

"Will you be okay?"

Regina startles at the question for a moment. "Of course." She finally dismisses. "It should be nice to see my father."

"I wish I could write to you."

"The summer will go by quickly. We have studying to do for the club anyway. We'll compare notes when we get back."

"Okay."

The two girls stand in their compartment. They are some of the last students still on the train. They simply look at each other.

Emma's sure her face is filled with longing. Longing for what she isn't sure. She just knows that everything inside her longs for everything that is Regina even when they haven't parted yet.

Finally Regina throws her arms around the blonde's shoulders and hugs her tight.

Emma, being the shorter of the two, snakes her arms around her friends waist and rests her head for a moment on her collarbone.

And that little ball of longing doesn't go away completely, but it shrinks in the presence of such affection.


	6. Chapter 6

_September 10th_

 _Dear Tiana,_

 _I hope you had a pleasant summer. Did your grandmother teach you the famous beignet recipe? Did you do anything fun? Did you help your dad make anything special for he and your mum's anniversary? I know everything is food with you. hahaha_

 _Are your classes going well? I'm sorry it took me almost two weeks to write you back. I haven't felt up to writing._

 _Regina hasn't spoken to me since we've arrived back at school. I thought it was curious that I didn't see her on the train ride here but now I know it's because she was clearly avoiding me. The worst part is that I don't know why! We didn't fight. I almost wish we had. At least then I would know why she is angry...if she is angry. She doesn't seem angry. When I tried to ask her what I did she simply dismissed me. She isn't mean. She just...cold. She only speaks to me when she has to. And it seems she has to speak with me more than she would like considering she is still co-leading our Unity Club. We had one meeting which had a good turn-out but I couldn't even enjoy it because it was so awkward. Even Professor Green has noticed and has been giving us really pointed looks._

 _We were so good last year and I was so excited to see her again. And then...this. Nothing. It's like we've reverted. We haven't been this awkward around each other since our very first night at Hogwarts._

 _I suppose she just realized I wasn't worth her friendship. I don't really have anything to offer to the friendship and she's perfect. She could be friends with anyone. I guess I had false hope because we're roommates. I know that at your school everyone only has one roommate but here, it's rare, and I thought that had bonded us in some way._

 _I suppose you'll stop writing me one day too. And that's okay. I would never want you to feel obligated to write with me. I'm just happy to learn about you and your school while I can._

 _I feel terrible complaining because no matter how miserable I've been here, Hogwarts is better than anything else I've ever known. Maybe this is just a sign that I should focus more on my schoolwork. That I should focus and learn everything I can while I'm here._

 _Anyway, I hope your school year started out better than mine. I can't wait to hear all about it!_

 _-Emma_

* * *

 _November 1st_

 _Tiana,_

 _How were the Halloween celebrations at your school? The Hogwarts ghosts were really in their element the last few days here. I can't imagine how quiet your school must be without them, especially peeves!_

 _I promised I wasn't going to complain to you about my Regina problems anymore but you asked so I'll update you enough to tell you that there is nothing new to report. I've given up on trying to figure out what I could have done or not done and just accepted this new quiet life._

 _I've been forced to find a new partner in most of my classes. We only still sit next to each other in Defense because Shang wanted to keep everything the same as last year. Neal is always happy to accommodate me. And Archie and Graham are nice as well. They've all seem to have made friends in other houses though. Maybe I was so focused on Regina last year that I didn't try hard enough to make other friends?_

 _I do sit next to a girl named Mary Margaret (M.M for short) in Potions now. We have to interact a lot. She seems really nice, although I don't know how much we have in common. Regina always glares at this girl and the fact that she doesn't like M.M weirdly makes me want to spend more time with her. I don't know what that says about me, especially when I wish I wouldn't care what Regina thinks anymore anyway._

* * *

 _January 12th_

 _Tiana!_

 _We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! And she's AMAZING. Apparently Professor Chang had to go back home to China for family reasons so they got a replacement. Everyone was really worried when they announced that we were getting a new professor half-way through the year but it turned out better than I could have imagined._

 _Professor Gabriella Delacour._

 _Even her name is beautiful. Did I mention how pretty she was yet? There is a rumor that she is part Veela, and her niece goes to the school so I'd say the rumor might actually be true. She would know if there was Veela blood in her family, wouldn't she? I had to look up what a Veela even was when people started saying these things. Do you know what they are? I assume you know everything since you grew up in a magical household but that's proven to not always be the case. Well if you don't, you should look them up. It's fascinating and would totally make sense since she is so amazing._

 _In other news, Regina more than perfunctory spoke to me today. True, it was only to ask my opinion about the new Professor but maybe it's progress. I doubt it. She seemed annoyed by home much I liked her. She always did like Shang more than I did though so maybe that's why. I don't care either why._

 _Or I'm telling myself I don't care why._

* * *

 _February 14th_

 _I do not have a crush on Professor Delacour! I can't believe that's what you got from my letters! Is it because I mentioned how pretty she is? Because anyone would mention that! If you saw her you'd understand!_

 _I think she may be staying on as a Professor next year too which will be awesome. No, I'm not too distracted by her beauty to learn anything! I actually feel like I've really learned a lot in her class._

 _You just have love on the brain because it's Valentine's Day. And don't try to use logic on me and say that when you wrote the letter it was two days before the holiday! If Ilvermorny is anything like Hogwarts than the school has been a buzz with Valentine's news and festivities all week! Every body wants to know who everybody else is going on dates with or getting flowers from. And I'm not just saying that because I didn't get anything, because Neal happened to give me a chocolate frog today! Not anything too romantic but then again, I wouldn't have accepted it if it was. Everyone keeps telling me that he likes me but I'm not too sure. And I feel bad but I just don't like him like that. He's just...such a boy! Anyway, it's mostly the older kids like Wendy that are worrying about Valentine's Day. Nobody in my class really got each other gifts. I don't even think Regina got anything and she has to be the prettiest girl in our class. Even if she had, it's not like she'd tell me about it._

 _Still annoyed at you,_

 _Emma_

* * *

 _March 22nd_

 _Happy Birthday T! You know how at the end of my global unity club meetings, we can share things our pen-pals have written to us? Well, I told everyone the other day that your birthday was coming up. Two of the older students who have pen-mates in the states said that they were going to make sure their mates wished you a happy birthday in the halls. Did they? I bet you were embarrassed. I know you're not an attention seeker. I'd like to think I'm not either but you would probably say I was lying. It feels nice to get attention sometimes. I craved it for so long that any amount I get at Hogwarts can feel overwhelming. I think you should get use to attention though. If those cookies you sent for Christmas were any indication, someday you're going to be a famous chef! The whole wizarding world will want to eat at your restaurants and own your cookbooks!_

 _Your cookbook will probably be much better than the one I've gifted you (oops, I hope you opened the package first) but I still hope you find it helpful!_

 _Wishing you a great year!_

 _Emma_

* * *

 _June 25th_

 _I have brilliant news T!_

 _Professor Mcgonagall asked Regina and I to come to her office today. (It's thankfully becomes less nerve-racking each time I speak with her.) She informed us that at the end of every school year the heads of many of the major wizarding schools gather together for a conference. Apparently they discuss the years events, changes in curriculum, etc etc. Honestly not super exciting. Although I did have a suspicion that the gathering was just a reason for them to gather and gossip. What is exciting is that she invited the two of us to go with her!_

 _It's being held at Beauxbatons which means I get to go to France! I've never been out of the UK before. I has never even been out of England until I got on the train to Hogwarts! It's so exciting! Although I can't help thinking the whole trip would be more fun if I were still friends with Regina. I won't let her ruin the experience though. I may never get the chance to go there again!_

 _I'll try to write one more letter before the end of the school year to tell you all about it! We come back from France the last day of school. Mcgonagall said we'd be back in time for the feast and to finish any packing. I suppose I'll just have to write to you early the next day before we get on the train back to Kings Cross. I don't think I'm getting placed with the same foster parents this year so maybe these new people will have a reliable owl I can use to message you during the summer. I still have your address just in case._


	7. Chapter 7

The girls met at Mcgonagall's office early in the morning.

"We'll be using the floo network to get to Beauxbatons."

Emma blanched while looking at the raging flames in the fireplace.

Regina must have noticed this. "Um professor..."

"Yes?" She said, finally looking at the girls. "What is it?"

"I've never actually used the floo before." Emma shamefully admits.

"Oh..quite alright. It might be better for you two to go together than for your first time. I won't be late because you get lost in the floo network." The girls nod their head. "I'll go through the floo first and then you two wait 30 seconds before following me." The professor said while looking at them sternly. Even more sternly than usual. Perhaps it was because she was stressing the importance of waiting the appropriate amount of time. Or perhaps it was because she'd be leaving the two girls unattended in her office, even for a short amount of time. What could they possibly get up to though? The portraits would rat them out as soon as she got back.

As Emma pondered the loyalty of the paintings she watched, fascinated, when the older witch threw some powder into the flames. In the next instant, they turned bright green and the Headmistress stepped into them.

"Olympe Maxime's Office." She stated clearly before disappearing.

Suddenly Emma was very nervous about this means of travel and spent the entire half a minute imagining herself being engulfed in flames. Only the shock of hearing Regina call her name was enough to break her out of her distress.

Emma looked at the other girl to see that she had her hand out and waiting. Emma knew what the gesture meant. It meant that they'd hold hands while traveling. And though Emma knew it was probably only for practical reasons, she could help but feel comforted as she slipped her hand into her former friend's.

"I'll do everything. Just hold on tight." Regina told her not unkindly, before throwing some of the powder into the fireplace.

And before Emma knew it, they were swirling away.

* * *

Hours later the girls were walking the grounds of Beaubaxtons. As the name would imply, it's a beautiful school! All open and shinny. And there are talking statues! Emma supposes she shouldn't have been surprised since the armor at Hogwarts moves, but they seemed so much more lifelike! One of them even told her she was pretty! It was almost laughable standing next to Regina.

Regina, who had already gotten the attention of many French boys here, including their rather obnixious guide, Gaston.

When they had arrived at Madam Maxime's office they were greeted by the towering woman herself, as well as their own headmistress and this...boy. Emma almost didn't even notice anyone else at first as Regina had nearly fainted upon stumbling out of the fireplace. It was only the fact that she was still holding Emma's hand at the time that she didn't fall right over.

Once assured that everything was alright, the adults explained that the girls would be shown around the school by one of the Beaubaxton students. Gaston stepped up proudly and kissed Regina's hand and gave Emma's a small shake. He was apparently only a grade above them but already was a foot taller and built to play American Football. He clearly found himself quite handsome. He talked about his and his school's great many accomplishments for hours while showing them around. Emma quickly just tuned him out and enjoyed the sites. He was harder to ignore when he was blatantly flirting with Regina though. If it wasn't for the fact that she found Regina's rebuttals to his advances amusing, she would have found a way to ditch him long ago!

She had actually expected to want to ditch Regina to. However the girl other was being wonderful today. _Merveilleux_ as Regina would say. Because as Emma would come to find out, Regina spoke French! She told Emma that she didn't speak it well but Emma say no signs of her struggling with it throughout the day.

Emma began to wonder if the friendliness came from Regina not feeling well.

(She'd have to be ill to have such a dramatic change in attitude toward Emma)

All jokes aside, she didn't seem in good health. It wasn't obvious, she was just...paler and often had her hands on her stomach. After that near fainting incident in the headmistresses office, Emma had been paying closer attention than she probably would have normally.

* * *

"Regina?!" She calls out in slight alarm.

It didn't take Emma's keen observation skills to notice when Regina took a turn of the worse. Even Gaston looked concerned when Regina nearly doubled over in pain when they were walking through the picture gallery. (Though that was probably because it looked as though she would throw up on his shoes.) Emma rubbed her back and didn't even get the chance to ask what was wrong before the other girl had hurried away. Emma immediately followed her into the hallway and saw her enter a girl's room.

She hears a moan from a far stall. As she's approaching she realizes what an awkward situation this could become, but she has to make sure the other girl doesn't need help in some way.

Luckily for her, the stall door is open. The image before her feel wrong in so many ways. Regina is sitting on the floor, leaning with the side of her head against the wall and arms around her stomach. Perhaps it's seeing such distress on the other girl's face. Or perhaps it's seeing someone as regal as Regina sitting on (an admittedly clean looking) bathroom floor.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emma doesn't think twice about kneeling on the floor next to her. "Is it your stomach?"

"Yes, I had thought maybe the food might have made me sick, but now I'm not so sure that's it." She says before turning to look at Emma. "Is it me or is it very warm in here?"

While not chilly, the cool tile bathroom could definitely not be described as warm. But before Emma could express her concern, little flakes start to descend from above her.

"Is this...Is it snowing in here?!" Emma exclaims as she reaches out a hand to touch the cold snowflakes.

"Why is it snowing?" Regina asked and looked up to the ceiling as if the answer would show itself.

"I think you made it snow because you were too warm."

"But...but I didn't mean to."

"It must have been accidental magic." Emma deduces with a shrug that turns into a shiver.

"I haven't had an outburst of accidental magic since I was little!" Regina tries to explain as she puts her head in her hands.

"Hey, don't worry." Emma assures her with a hand on her shoulder. "I actually had this happen to me last..." Emma trails off as a possibility occurs to her.

"Emma?"

"Regina...have you, you know, become a full witch yet?"

"What?" She asks in confusion. Her eyes glassy and almost annoyed by this line of questioning.

Emma looks around awkwardly, as if to make sure they're alone, before finally whispering, "Have you...bled?"

"Bled? What are you...oh!" Regina looks over at her in alarm.

"Maybe we should go to the nurse. They must have a nurse here." Emma begins to ramble as she stands up. "This happened to me this past summer. I felt terrible. I used accidental magic to get myself soup and ice cream. Which was awesome but I still felt terrible until my foster mother found out and gave me this potion. She explained what was going on which was super uncomfortable because she's old...like really old. No one probably calls it "becoming a full witch" anymore either. She just said our powers get stronger when this happens and that's why a few accidential outbursts occur. I should have looked up more about it once I got to Hogwarts but-"

"Emma!" Regina says and grabs the blonde's shoulders. "Can we get a move on?"

"Oh yes! Sorry!" She quickly hurries the brunette out of the bathroom and into the hallways. Unfortunately, waiting right outside, is there brute of a tour-guide.

"Ah Ma Belle!" He practically booms. "Are you unwell?"

"Yes, can you lead us to the _infirmerie_?" Regina asks, in the most polite voice either have used so far.

"No... ce n'est pas nécessaire." He dismisses with a hand wave. "I bet I can make you feel better." He leers coming closer.

Emma immediately steps between the two.

"Look mate, you either shut up and show us the way right now, or we follow your trail of blood there..comprendre? She threatens while pointing her wand in his face.

He looked more annoyed than scared but he simply walked away in the direction of the infirmary so Emma still took it as a win. She could see Regina smirking from the corner of her eye but chose not to engage.

They had been friendly today. More so than Emma could have expected. She didn't feel like ruining this pleasant atmosphere between them by listening to Regina tease her.

Soon they were at the infirmary and a pretty young witch in a medical uniform was flurrying around and speaking french a mile a minute. Emma could tell that even Regina couldn't keep up with what the woman was saying. Fortunately, the woman seemed to understand what they were saying at least. After instructing Regina to lie down, she handed her a potion and a pamphlet before scurring off to help other students.

Curious, the girls immediately huddle over the pamphlet...only to realize it was in French.

"Can you read that?" Emma asks almost unnecessarily. She could tell that Regina was just as confused and disappointed.

"I'm much better at speaking than reading. I only know some of these words."

"Perhaps Madam Pomfrey has pamphlets too? Emma muses.

"Oh my...I don't think I want another one of these." Regina responds while half shielding her eyes from the rather graphic illustrations. It's the first time Emma wished that some magical pictures _didn't_ move.

The two girls begin to giggle uncontrollably until they are shooed out of the infirmary. Apparently Regina was considered well enough to leave, and it's true she did have some color in her cheeks again. Though that could have been a result from the laughter.

Entering the school proper again, the girls had no idea where to go. Their ghastly guide had vanished as soon as they entered the infirmary and was not to be seen again. It must have been about supper time, and it would be nice to find where they were supposed to eat. Not that Emma wished Gaston back.

She'd rather go hungry.

"Excusez-moi." Regina finally interrupts a couple walking past. "Oú est le dîner?"

"Are vou de students from Hogvartz?" The boy with very blue eyes says in English but with a heavy French accent.

"Oui" Emma adds, happily. Regina rolls her eyes at the enthusiasm.

"Ahhh! We both have...how you say, writing friends, at Hogvarts!" The girl tells them, matching Emma's excitement. Her appearance is of a very bubbly person which compliments her personality.

"Oh wonderful! We started that program." Regina informs them.

"Amazing! Vou are so young." The boy enthuses.

"Come, come. We'll bring you to the banquet hall."

They ended up dining with the couple, Claude and Matilda, as well as their friends. Emma had to say that the company was worlds better than anything they had experienced at the foreign school so far. Not that that was hard to accomplish when comparing them to Gaston and his cronies. The girls stuffed themselves with food as well. There were items Emma refused to even try but she made up for that fact by eating two helpings of other dishes! By the time they were showed to their room (thankfully by Mcgonagal) the girls were full and sleepy from such a big day. Regina particularly looked ready to be off her feet.

Like the rest of the castle, the room had large paneled windows and a light color scheme which made it feel larger than it was. In actuality it was smaller than their dorm at Hogwarts. The two twin beds were pushed close together with just enough space for a body to fit between. Emma had a feeling that it was once a Queen sized bed that they magically, temporarily, separated for them.

Almost immediately Regina laid down on-top of the bed closest to the window and curled in on herself.

"I'll get changed first then..." Emma says to her back as she grabs her clothes from the bag that must have been stored here earlier.

Upon exiting the attached bathroom, Emma notices Regina is still in the same position, seemingly unmoved since she laid down. As she walks between the beds she notices that Regina is lightly sleeping and debates what to do about it. She doesn't really want to wake her up since she clearly needs the rest, but she doesn't feel right about leaving her in that state for the night. Emma spots Regina's bag beside the bed and sighs before she moves to lays out the other girl's pajamas. She then gently shakes the brunette's shoulder. Regina makes a sounds between a groan and a hum.

"Hey, Regina, you can't sleep in your robe, you have to get up." She whispers and shakes her again.

This time the other girl's eyes open and she looks confusedly at Emma for a moment. Her eyes then wander as if she forgot where she was, until they land on her neatly folded clothes at the end of the bed.

"Did you get out my pajamas for me?" She asked in a sleepy confused voice.

"Yeah...sorry they were right on top in your bag. I didn't go through your things or anything." Emma tries to assure awkwardly and steps back (not very far since her legs almost immediately hit the other bed) as Regina sits up on the bed. The brunette is still looking at Emma intently and the blonde can't quite make out her expression.

The pureblood witch swings her legs over the side of the bed so that she is sitting on the edge facing Emma. The blonde feels a nervousness which doesn't make sense. Surely the other girl wasn't going to berate her for doing something nice! Suddenly, quite the opposite happens. Regina reaches out and wraps both her arms around Emma's waist and lays her head against her chest.

Emma has a thought about how disappointingly flat-chested she still was. Which was quickly dismissed as being the wrong time to be having such thoughts.

"Thank you" Regina whispers into her shirt.

"For laying out your clothes?" She didn't understand this strong of a reaction and still hadn't reciprocated the hug.

"Yes, but also for defending me and taking care of me in general today...Merlin knows I don't deserve it. I've been so wretched to you all year, and you continue to be so wonderful." Emma thinks the other girl might start crying at any moment and instinctively wraps her arms around her, pulling them almost impossibly closer. She wants to soothe Regina, but knows she'll be mad at herself if she just forgets about everything she went through this year because of her.

"I'm not going to tell you it's okay, because it wasn't. And I'm not going to tell you I forgive you, because I can't. Not when I still don't even know why you decided to ignore me this year. But none of that means I could watch you suffer and not try to help. Nobody _deserves_ that."

Emma can feel her shirt get damp and knows Regina is definitely crying now. She finds she doesn't mind being used as a human hankercheif as much as she assumed she would.

"I'm sorry...I just...I shouldn't have listened to her"

"Listened to who?" Emma asks and begins to play with the brunette stands of hair.

"Who else but my mother." She mumbles with anger. "She must have had people at Hogwarts spying on me for her. She didn't like how close we'd become. She said I had wasted my first year at Hogwarts spending time with you and not networking."

"Wasting the year? We started a whole club! What more could she want from you?"

"She made it very clear what I had to do this year and what would happen if I didn't..." The crying girl explained with a slight shudder.

Emma stilled. "Regina what did she do?" She asked as she pulled back a little.

Regina looked up with teary eyes and Emma gasped. An angry red scar adorned the left side of the teen's upper lip. It clearly wasn't fresh, but it would take years for something like that to fade properly. "Your lip!"

Regina herself gasped a little before covering her mouth with her hands.

"She did this to you?!"

"She had put a concealment spell on it...how can you see it?!" Regina asked with panic from behind her hands.

"Concealment? Why didn't she just heal it? Did she want you to suffer? Does it still hurt? "

"No, it's just ugly now. She would never let me go around looking like this but scars born from magic are harder to erase." She finally removes her hands and fresh tears well up. "I have to figure out how to put the concealment spell back up before we go back to Hogwarts!"

"Okay, don't worry." Emma soothes and hugs the other girl again. "It was probably your accidental magic that removed it because a part of you wanted to show me. If that's true than maybe you can just do the opposite? Like think about how you don't want anyone to see it." Emma suggested feeling very stupid.

Regina didn't make fun of her though. She stayed silent and tightened her grip in the hug. When she finally pulled back, her face was blemish free once more.

"There's your pretty face. Not that your face wasn't pretty with the scar. Of course it was. I actually think it gave your face more character. It will probably even enhance your features once the redness goes down..." She ends up rambling off embarrassingly.

It's one thing to think about how pretty her roommate is, it's another thing entirely to tell her so.

But Regina gives a laughing scoff at the comment and accuses Emma of being a liar. "I should get changed." She says decidedly and finally rises from the bed.

Emma allows her through the narrow space and crawls under the covers of her own bed. She lays back and thinks about what a crazy day the two of them have had and how she's glad that they've cleared the air. However, she still isn't sure where their friendship lands. Clearly Mrs. Mills still doesn't want them to be close and is willing to possibly physically punish Regina for going against her wishes.

Soon enough Regina is walking back to bed and turns the light out.

"Emma?" She calls gently once she's settled into bed.

"Yes?" Emma responds and looks over to see Regina facing her. The other girl doesn't say anything but reaches out her hand across the narrow space between them. Just like this morning, Emma knows to clasp their hands.

And that's how they fall asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/commented! I really love seeing response to the story! I know the updates are erratic but I don't like to leave things unfinished so it will continue**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma didn't know what to expect going into her third year at Hogwarts. She was turning fourteen. This was a hard age for anyone, but especially for a girl who didn't have a true mother figure in her life. Sure, she had amazing women professors at school that she could look up to, but it wasn't the same. They were her teachers above all else and couldn't give her the same type of support. The History sisters "mothered" her more than the others but she wouldn't feel comfortable going to even them with most personal problems.

What Emma felt she needed was a best friend. A best friend could give her the support she needed and someone with whom she could talk through her problems. She had made other friends last year, but she didn't feel emotionally close with any of them yet.

What Emma wanted was for Regina to be her best friend.

And maybe they could have that type of relationship. She wasn't sure what to expect from the other girl this year. Would she not talk to her again? They seemed to have bonded at Beaubaxtons. Unfortunately, had to part for the summer almost immediately afterwards. Did Regina only open up to her that day because she was hormonal and feeling alone? Emma didn't dare try to write to her over the summer after finding out how Regina's mother felt about their friendship. She also didn't know if Regina would even want to hear from her.

Naturally, all of this led Emma to be anxious about seeing the other witch. And it didn't help that she couldn't find the brunette on the platform or the train going to Hogwarts. It reminded her entirely too much of the year before. It's not like she expected them to sit together on the train. (Emma sat with Wendy and her brothers as had become their unspoken tradition.) But she would have liked to have seen her. Maybe make eye contact to suss out how friendly the situation was.

Truly, Emma only began to worry though when there was no signs of Regina at the welcome feast. Emma could hardly eat from worry. (A new experience for her.)

What if the other girl wasn't coming back to school this year? Could her mother really just pull her out? Can wizards homeschool their children the same way muggles do?

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table was asking her where Regina was like she's the other girl's keeper. Why did they think she would know? Everyone must have noticed how little they spoke last year. What makes them think anything has changed and Emma would now know the other girl's whereabouts?

She almost snapped out that they should just go and ask _Katherine_ where Regina is because she is more likely to know. Although she managed to stop herself from sounding quite that petty.

And anyway, Katherine caught her eye at one point during dessert and gave her a questioning look, which Emma interrupted as Katherine also asking her the brunette's whereabouts.

Needless to say, Emma felt uncharastically impatient all throughout dinner. She was anxious to get to her dorm room and find out if there were one or two beds this year. When the time came, she hurried along like an excited first year to the Hufflepuff common room.

As in a hurry as she was to get to her room, once she was at the door, she paused. The wooden plaque still had both their names on it. That had to be a good sign that Regina would be back this year, right? So with an amount of hope that surprised even herself, Emma opened the door.

Only to be almost knocked over by the force of another body. The smell of apples surrounded her as she embraced Regina.

"Emma! I'm so happy to see you." She greeted while still holding on tight.

"Oh, Regina, I was so worried when I didn't see you on the train or at the feast, and everyone was asking me where you were but I didn't know and then I started to worry that you wouldn't come back to school because who knows with your mother- no offense- and now you're here and wow, I'm as tall as you now!" Emma rambles on while Regina looks on with an amused smile.

"Come, sit." The younger girl says and pulls away to place herself on the bed with her knees tucked under her. "I'll tell you about how ridiculous my summer was."

Emma cautiously sat next to her. Being this close to Regina again is a little overwhelming. Is it possible she got even prettier over the summer? Maybe it's just that Emma forgot what it was like to have the brunette smile at her like that.

"I don't believe I had a free moment all summer. She had me paraded around to luncheons and dinner parties in old mansions that were somehow freezing even in the middle of the summer. And if we weren't out and about, she had tutors come to the house."

"What subjects did you study if you couldn't actually use magic?"

"Oh, there was plenty. Maths, writing, history, ancestry lines." She rolls her eyes at the last one. "You know how much I like to learn, but I had hoped for time to practice flying this summer so I could try out for Quidditch this year. We have three openings on the team."

"You're a great flyer, I'm sure you'll still make the team." Emma assured her.

"Mother doesn't like the idea, of course, but it will look good for jobs in the future so she hasn't forbid it."

"It sounds like a draining break...but why weren't you on the train today?"

"Oh yes, mother decided that we were to have high tea with the Malfoys today. I reminded her that I was due back to Hogwarts and needed to be at the train station by 11 am but she dismissed me. I was worried all day that I wouldn't be coming back but when tea was _finally_ over, we used their floo to come right to Hogwarts. My bags had evidently been sent ahead."

"You missed supper. Have you eaten? I may still have some candy if you're hungry?" Emma asked, ready to jump up and look through her trunk for anything edible.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you though." Regina says with a touch to her hand. Emma can't control her smile at the contact. She's probably blushing but doesn't want to know for sure...or think about why a simple touch would cause such a reaction.

"I almost forgot to tell you the oddest thing that happened all summer!"

"There's more?"

"Yes!" She bursts with an energy rarely seen. "I heard my mother talking in her study one night. Well...it was more like arguing. I knew I shouldn't spy because it would have been very bad had I been caught, but I thought I recognized the other voice in the room. I didn't know what exactly they were arguing about but I knew it had to do with me since I kept hearing them say my name and Hogwarts. When I finally got a good look into the room, you'll never guess who's head I could see in the floo…"

"Who?!"

"Professor Green!"

"What? She knows your mother?"

"Apparently. And do you know what this means?"

"...no?"

"She's obviously the one that's been spying on me here at Hogwarts and giving updates to my mother. It explains why she focuses on me so much in class and why she would agree to be our club sponsor."

Emma can't help but agree that it looks suspicious. "What do we do about it?"

"We can't let her know that we know, so we'll have to be careful about how we act around her. Maybe we can do some spying of our own and find out her connection to mother."

"You're sounding very Slytherin..." Emma comments with amusement instead of reprimand.

"Does that mean you don't want to help?" She teases.

She laughs, because they both know she'll agree. She's far too happy to be apart of any plan where she's working with Regina.

* * *

And so third year began. It was a chaotic year. Between their Unity club, Regina's Quidditch practices (because of course she made it on as a Chaser) and their new classes, they barely found time for their secret spying mission.

Which is why, when they had a breakthrough sometime in May, Emma was so surprised. It's not like she had forgotten about it. After all, they spent a lot of time around Professor Green. However, Emma can't say that she personally was doing much investigating. Evidently Regina was paying more attention because she practically bruised Emma's arm when she excitedly hit her one morning at breakfast.

"Emma, look!" She hissed and pointed to the faculty table.

"Ow" Emma mumbled. "What am I looking at?"

"That owl, delivering a message to Professor Green! It's my family owl, Ares."

"Are you sure?"

Regina practically glares at her. "Of course, he has very distinctive coloring around his eyes." She looks back up to the professor's table to see Ares taking flight once more. "We have to see that letter!"

"Okay, okay." Emma puts her hands up in surrender. "We have Transfiguration right after breakfast today. The letter should still be with her. We just have to figure out how to get it."

"We don't need the whole letter, I can use a copy spell as long as I see get my hands on it long enough."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

* * *

And so Emma finds herself in the precarious position of being what is known as "the distraction."

Her job was to cause a commotion in the hallway after class, so that Professor Green and any other lingering students would come out and see what was happening. Meanwhile, Regina would stay in the classroom and try to get her hands on the letter.

Emma spent all Transfiguration class trying to think of a distraction that wouldn't be permanently embarrassing or get her into too much trouble. She can't help but think that Regina ultimately got the easier job, even if it had the potential for a bigger punishment should they be caught.

As soon as the bell rings, Emma makes her way into the corridors with all the other students. As subtly as she can, she places a featherlight charm on a suit of armor between classrooms and then proceeds to walk right into it. She tries to fall in such a way that some of the armor lands on top of her, and is successful with the breastplate landing on her legs.

The noise of the fall is even louder than she expected and she can't help but cringe as it rings in her ears. Everyone probably thought she was cringing from the pain.

Removing the spell, without notice is much more difficult now that _literally everyone_ was staring at her, but she manages when she sit up to "inspect her legs".

Professors on the floor as well as some other students she recognizes begin to run over to help her with worried looks. Among them, Professor Green.

They remove the armor and put it back into place, all the while insisting that Emma see Madam Pomfrey to make sure she is okay. Emma begins to argue to prolong the moment and give Regina as much time as she can.

"Emma, what happened?" She finally hears her roommate say as she hurries up to them, slightly out of breath.

"It seems Miss Swan is a bit clumsy today. Can you see to it that she gets to the infirmary before her next class?" Professor Green responds.

"Certainly. We both have Care of Magical Creatures after this so we can stop on our way outside." Regina says before putting her arm around Emma so that she could lean on her while they walk.

"Damm. We should both win a BAFTA for that performance." Emma mumbles once they are down the staircase.

"A what?"

"It's an acting award...never mind, did you copy it?"

Regina nods in affirmation. "We'll read it once we're back in our room."

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, the two girls rushed up to their room so that they could look at the letter in privacy. Emma grumbled about being hungry but Regina assured her that they could always go to the kitchens and ask for something before their next class.

The two teens deposit their things to the side and sit on the bed to read the letter. Emma, not wanting to read over her shoulder, patiently waits until Regina is done reading. She studies the other girl's face in the meantime. Her eyes are quickly skimming the page as she bites her full bottom lip. Emma might look at that lip a little too long as she wonders about how the chaser's scar is healing.

Abruptly, Regina rises and heads for the door.

"Uh, Regina, where are you going?" Emma asks as she scrambles to follow after her.

"Green is normally in her classroom during lunch hour, correct?"

"She never comes to the great hall, so probably?" Emma can't help but feel worried as she responds. Regina has crumpled the letter in her fist and is moving very determidly through the halls. Whatever the contents were has surely riled the brunette up and Emma has a feeling that whatever is about to happen has a high likelihood of getting them into trouble.

Emma doesn't much fancy seeing Mcgongal's disappointed face.

And what if they ban Regina from playing quidditch?! Their final game against Gryffindor is in two weeks!

Emma almost doesn't want to follow as Regina storms into the Transfiguration classroom. She hangs back toward the door as the brunette continues on her path through the room.

"Miss Mills! What do you think your doing, barging into my classroom?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice shook with poorly concealed anger and sadness.

The already pale professor blanched at her students words, but quickly masks her facial expressions to the resting boredom face that she seems to wear in class.

"Tell you what?"

"You know what!" Regina wasn't exactly shouting but Emma still became worried about the noise level and tried to inconspicuously close the classroom door.

"Miss Mills-" Professor Green started off sternly only to be interrupted by the upset student.

"Don't call me that right now! It reminds me of mother."

"Fine" She sighs defeatedly "I wanted to tell you Regina." She reveal and steps out from behind her desk.

"I don't believe you. I think I would have gone my whole life not knowing I had a sister!"

Wait, sister? Emma was very lost but didn't dare to interrupt.

"I didn't know about you until a few years ago either!" The older witch finally lost her temper.

This oddly appears to calm Regina some.

"Explain"

"I was adopted as a baby. I wasn't even aware of it until after I graduated from Hogwarts." She leans against her desk defeatedly. "My adoptive parents were a much older couple and I found out when they passed. I had both lost and just found my parents."

Her words resonate with Emma, as she can imagine the feeling.

"Well I guess I can't say parents." She continues. "I still don't know who my birth father is...but I can say with certainty it is not Henry Mills. When I found Cora, I was excited. She was a Slytherin like myself, and I imagined that we would have a lot in common. But when I met with her she harshly dismissed me. Basically laughed in my face. She wanted nothing to do with me and tried to pay me to keep quiet. I realized then what a horrible woman she was and I wanted to get back at her in some way. So I took a job at Hogwarts..."

"You wanted to use me to get back at her?"

"Maybe." She admits. "I didn't have much of a plan to be honest. Perhaps I would corrupt you or make your life at Hogwarts miserable?"

"Then why haven't you?"

Professor Green smiles slightly. I may be the first time Emma had ever seen her really smile and not just smirk.

"I assumed you would be awful." She practically laughed "After all, you were raised by _her_. That first day of classes I was taken aback to find out you were a Hufflepuff and honestly you looked so dreadfully nervous and sweet. I decided then that I had gone about this all wrong. I didn't need a mother, I had already had one of those and she was much better in the role than Cora. What I never had was a sibling."

"Why didn't you tell me we were sisters, then?"

"When Cora found out I was working here she threatened me to keep quiet." After seeing Regina's horrified face at what her now knowing the secret would mean she continues "don't worry too much about me. We'll just have to keep this a secret if we can."

"Mother has people spying on me here at Hogwarts. I thought it was you all year but apparently we were wrong. We'll have to be very careful with how we interact around others." The younger sister warns.

"Ahh, that's why you've been colder towards me this year. I had assumed Cora spent the summer trying to turn you against me."

"Sounds like her."

Both sisters turn at the sound. Emma hadn't realized she'd voiced that last bitter thought aloud. She curses herself for breaking the moment and calling attention to herself. Green looks genuinely surprised for a moment to see her there. She must not have realized anyone else was in the room.

"Of course you brought your little girlfriend with you."

A chorus of incoherent protests could be heard from the two blushing girls.

"I am teasing you, Regina." The Professor says with her trademark smirk. "I hear it's what older sisters do."

"What else do older sisters do?" Regina asked skeptically.

"I suppose we'll have to figure that out."

Emma was starting to really feel like a third wheel so she decided to make her exit.

I, uh, think I will leave you to that and try to get some food before my next class." She interrupts awkwardly. "See you soon, Regina...Professor."

But before she can make it out the door, her teacher calls out her name. She turns slowly to face them once more.

"You'll keep this quiet?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Of course"

A head nod of ackwlodgement.

"You both may call me Zelena when others aren't around."

"Oh..uh, cool. Thanks Zelena."

And with that she hurried out of the classroom to leave the sisters to their privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelena took the whole big sister role to heart. She met with Regina every weekend to have tea. She even rooted for Regina in the final game of Quidditch. (Though this may have been because Gryffindor is a bigger rival of Slytherin's than Hufflepuff. )

She gave both girls any extra tutoring they needed in Transfiguration and had a lot of fun teasing them during such times. Especially Emma, as it was not her strongest subject. Emma would often grumble about how Zelena wasn't _her_ sister so she shouldn't have to be subjected to it.

Truthfully, Emma didn't really mind the teasing as it made her feel included. The only times it bothered her were when the professor would tease the girls about being _together._ It wasn't often, and maybe Emma was reading more into it than intended, but those comments always made the blonde witch uncomfortable.

Because as third year was ending, Emma became increasingly aware that she wasn't like other girls.

She had never had a crush on a boy, and didn't think she ever would.

It wasn't a sudden realization. There was no moment or event when she accepted this about herself. No, it was a fact that was slowly brought from her subconscious to conscious state. Until, at this point, she couldn't even tell you when it happened. It's like she always knew.

It's not like there weren't signs. Like Tiana jazzing her about Professor Delacour, or how uncomfortable she felt about Neal's crush. She had just never thought it was a big deal. Never felt the need to openly acknowledge her feelings as this was just the way she was.

Lately, that's changed. It's gotten harder to ignore how different she is from other girls when they are talking more and more about snogging and dating boys. Suddenly she wants to _tell_ someone. She wants to see if anyone else feels similar inclinations so she isn't as alone.

The obvious choice would be Regina. The brunette is her closest friend and doesn't mention boys or crushes much either. However, every time Emma is about to bring up the topic with the other girl, she chickens out.

She afraid.

Not so much about rejection, as the wizarding community seems fairly liberal about such things and the other girl is nice. No, Emma is more afraid that Regina will be uncomfortable. Suddenly uncomfortable with the teasing from her sister, with sharing a room, or sharing confidences and compliments.

* * *

With these thoughts floating through her head, it is understandable that she ends up telling someone at the first opportunity. No forethought or planning, it simply came up in conversation.

She really wishes it hadn't.

It was after Potions class one day, and she was walking with her partner M.M. to lunch. She had become closer to the other girl in the last few years, though she wouldn't call them close friends.

The pixie haired brunette was going on and on about how excited for the summer she was. Apparently David, another Gryffindor in their class, had invited M.M. to spend time at his house over the summer. She was hoping it was because he _liked_ her.

"He's just so cute." The girl gushes. "Don't you think he's cute?"

"Um...he's not really my type but I suppose." Emma stumbles along, not having to have participated in the conversation up until this point.

Her response only seems to intrigue the nosey girl.

"Oooo. What is your type then?"

Emma doesn't even think before she responds plainly with "Girls."

She is satisfied with the reaction she receives from her boldness. She laughs as M.M nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Oh!" The brunette shakes off any residual shock. "Okay! Do you like any girl in particular?" She continues to probe.

"No" Emma immediately responds. The last things she needs is Mary Margaret getting the idea to set her up with some other student. "I'd appreciate it if you kept it quiet too."

"Of course!" She says in a saccharine sweet voice. "You can trust me."

It turns out she couldn't.

* * *

It was not even two days later when Emma started to notice people watching her. Whether it was in the halls, during meals, or in the common room, she would feel eyes on her. Except, anytime she looked around, everyone had clearly just looked away. She was use to people knowing who she was because of the club, but this was excessive attention. It was unnerving.

It took her another two days before finding out what was going on.

She was on her way to the Great Hall once again, when she notices figures at the end of the corridor. It stood out to Emma, as they were stopped fairly far away from the natural flow of traffic. And maybe it's because she's so in tune to everything "Regina", but upon second look, she could tell one of the figures was her roommate immediately; despite the fact that her back was turned. She had a gut feeling that the situation was a bad one, and rushed to get closer.

The two figures were revealed to be Regina and none other than Mary Margaret herself.

Despite the fact that the two girls are the same height, it seemed as through Regina was towering over M.M. This could be a combination of the fact that M.M. was cornered against the wall and cowering like a baby doe.

"When will you learn to keep your big mouth shut?"

Emma is surprised to hear such venom in her friend's voice.

"Regi-"

"Do you need me to permanently glue it shut?" Regina asks rhetorically as she pulls out her wand. The other girl's eyes grow impossibly wider.

Emma decides then that she needs to step in and try to stop whatever is about to occur.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She tries not to sound accusatory because she doesn't want Regina to feel that she's not on her side...even though she seems to be the aggressor.

Regina jumps back at her voice but does not try to defend her actions.

"Do you want to tell her?" Regina asks her potions partner.

If M.M. looked close to crying before, than this only brought her closer to tears. She turned to Emma pleadingly. "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell people it just slipped out in conversation!"

"What?" Now Emma was very confused. This interaction was about her?

"A bunch of us girls were talking and Tink said that she thought Neal was cute but Ruby told her that Neal was off limits since everyone knows he likes you and then I said that I knew for a fact that you didn't like Neal back so it was okay and then they asked how I was so sure you wouldn't change your mind and..." The girls explains all in one breath and tensing as if she expected to be hit.

With the way Regina was glaring at her, maybe she should expect it.

"Ahh" Emma says in realization of why everyone had been looking at her. "So the whole school knows."

"I'm so sorry Emma. You know how fast gossip travels." M.M states contritely. "If it's any consolation, nobody think's it's a negative thing."

"I get it, I'm just the new fish at the aquarium." She says while leaning against the stone wall to support herself.

"The where?"

"Never mind." Not in the mood to explain muggle things to either girl. "It's fine M.M. Just... go to lunch."

The "brave" Gryffindor wasted no time in running from the situation, and leaving the two friends alone.

Emma lets out a long breath and slowly slides down the wall until she's sitting. It's only just occurring to her that everyone knowing means that Regina knows. Not only does Regina know, but she was standing up for her. Emma's not sure what that implies.

Meanwhile Regina is still left standing in the corridor. She shuffles around, looking as if she is about to be scolded and would much rather be anywhere else.

Suddenly Emma can't help but laugh. The whole situation was utterly ridiculous. Sure, it would embarrassing for a while to be the topic of news, but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a big deal.

"Were you really going to hex Mary Margaret?" She asks while still giggling.

The other girl cracks a smile. "No" She admits. "But I wanted to."

"I thought she was going to pee her pants when I arrived!"

"Good" Regina giggles along and adjusts her skirt so she can sit next to Emma against the wall. Somehow she makes sitting on the ground look much more regal than Emma does.

"You really didn't have to do that." Emma tells her when the laughter slowly dies out.

"Yes I did." She is looking in front of her and not at Emma. "I've been forced to spend a lot of time with Mary Margaret and her family over the years. She has always been a naïve, spoiled brat. I can't tell you how many times she has told my mother something that ultimately got me into trouble later. So when I found out that her penchant for running her mouth was now affecting _you..."_ She shakes her head and doesn't continue.

Emma understands without Regina finishing the thought. If someone was bullying her, she would probably let it go, but if someone was bullying Regina...well her reaction would have probably been similar to the incident that just occurred.

She bumps the girl's shoulder with her own and thanks her.

Regina shrugs delicately.

"What are best friends for."

"I-I'm your best friend?" She immediately regretted asking the question, thinking that it made her sound weird and insecure. She had no choice though, the words simply fell out of her mouth.

Regina seemed genuinely surprised by the question. She finally looked at her.

"Of course you are." She assures.

And Emma does feel assured. This is what she had been wanting to hear. Except, why did it feel wrong? Her stomach rejected the words that made her heart happy.

Emma's inner feelings must show for Regina's eyes seem to change then. She looks down for a moment as guilt spreads over her face. "I'm sorry if I haven't always acted like a good friend to you, and I understand if you don't consider me in the same regard."

"I do" Now it's Emma's turn to assure her friend. She takes her hand and squeezes it gently.

A small smile appears on Regina's face as she looks over at Emma. They are particularly close but neither move away.

"I trust you more than anyone." Regina reveals in a voice that's only slightly above a whisper.

It's like all the sound left the area after this "confession."

Perhaps all the blood has rushed to Emma's head.

It's only upon reflection that she would even analyze the situation. In that moment, she noticed nothing but Regina. Nothing but the look of love and trust in her eyes and the way their sides melded together so comfortably. And for a moment-one crazy moment-Emma thought Regina might kiss her.

Which only made the moment's ending all that much more disappointing. Soon, students began exiting the Great Hall and the girls were pulled from their bubble. The invisible force which had just connected them so intimately was broken before it had the chance to fully form.

* * *

 **I have a general direction for this story but if there is anything in particular you want to see happen or characters that you want to make an appearance, I'm always open for suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

By the time fourth year started, Emma was confident that no one cared about her sexual preferences. She's sure it didn't even take the whole summer for people to get over it, but she feels better knowing that it's a new year regardless.

She felt more confident stepping onto the train that year. Things between her and Regina left off on a good foot for what felt like the first time. And her summer had been the best so far. The older couple she stayed with lived in Diagon Alley and let her wander around. She loved the freedom and being able to see her friends when they came shopping.

This new confidence lasted right until she was trying to find a train-car to sit in. She had forgotten that Wendy had graduated Hogwarts the year prior and while John and Michael were still in school, they had decided to sit with their friends instead of as a family. She didn't feel close enough to either of them individually to seek them out for the ride.

And so Emma wandered the aisles of the Hogwarts Express, seeking out familiar faces. Naturally she was looking for one face in particular.

She knew she probably shouldn't sit with Regina even if she happened to see the girl soon. After all, they never figured out who was spying on Regina at Hogwarts for her mother. Sitting with her may seem excessive to Mrs. Mills.

As Emma was strolling through the aisles she runs into the last person she would want to talk to- Mary Margaret.

"Oh, Emma, hello!" She says as she meets her head-on.

"Hey" Emma responds awkwardly. She doesn't hate the other girl or anything, but that doesn't mean she wants to spend time with her if she doesn't have to.

"How was your summer?"

"Fine."

"Ruby said she saw you in Diagon Alley." Not discouraged by the lack of enthusiasm from the blonde. Emma has a feeling a lot of M.M's conversations are on-sided anyway.

"Yup-Look I have to find a seat so I'll see you later." She tries to cut this off. Knowing the other girl could go on forever.

"We have room in our car." She offers. "Archie is in there so you won't be the only non-Gryffindor"

"Uh- that's o-"

"Emma There you are!" A voice cuts her off from behind.

The voice of an angel that's come to save her.

Emma spins around immediately. "Regina!"

"Come." She says and takes Emma's hand. "The train is about to leave the station and we need to put your things away."

She starts to pull Emma along, never having even looked at the Gryffindor. Emma only spares M.M a "what can you do" kind of smile before blindly following her friend.

Regina leads them to a car not too far down and opens the door for Emma to bring her things inside.

Naturally, all of Regina's Slytherin friends look up at her as she enters. It's not hostile environment but they certainly seem surprised.

Katherine's brother Daniel jumps up to help Emma put her bag on the rack. He's tall and makes it look like nothing to haul trunk above their heads. Emma gives him a small smile, but notices the way Regina looks adoringly at him for this action.

Suddenly, Emma is second-guessing the decision to sit in this car. However the train has started moving and her things are in here so she really has no other option.

She sits in the only available spot next to Katherine.

"Emma, you know everyone right?" Her roommate asks when they get settled.

And yes, Emma knows of everyone in the car even if she's rarely spoken to them. Regina, Daniel, and August are all sitting across from her, while she sat on the bench with Katherine and Mal.

"Yeah, uh, hey." She says with a little wave. They all give a nod of acknowledgement and resume their conversations from before Emma arrived.

Emma hasn't felt this self-conscious in a long time. Everyone in the car are friends except for her. They are currently talking about people she doesn't know, and Emma is not inclined to ask. After about an hour she gives up on even listening, which she's worried makes her seem weird. She's being too quiet and shifty. She's not normally shy, why is she acting like this?

Probably because Emma can read social cues. She knows that even if they don't mind that she's sitting with them, they don't exactly _want_ her there.

And it's not like this would have been her first choice of places to sit. It's hard to have to be somewhere you don't fit in.

Everyone except for her is posh and looks like they come from money. The girls are pretty and have perfectly coiffed hair. Hell, Emma admits even the two boys are good-looking. At least Regina seems to think so with the way she is fawning all over Daniel.

Emma's never seen her act this way before...all smitten and flirty. It makes her chest tighten.

She can't bare to look but it's like a broom accident, and she finds herself watching the two of them despite herself.

Suddenly, Emma feels claustrophobic. The little car filled with students feels constricting and she just wants to _leave_. She doesn't belong there. Not like Regina does. And she never will. Regina is her best friend and yet that feels like _so little_ in this moment. Realization comes with panic. Regina and her would have never even been friends had they not been sharing a room alone together for all these years. Would a friendship like that be able to last beyond Hogwarts?

A tingle in her nose tells Emma that she's on the verge of crying which is the very last thing she wants to do right now.

"Emma, where are you going?"

It's only at Regina's voice that she realizes she's stood up.

"Uh, restroom." She says and hurries out into the corridor.

* * *

After throwing some water on her face, Emma felt a little calmer. Who cares why she and Regina became friends. The important thing is that they were! Regina trusted her and she wasn't going to ruin that. So with a deep breath she enters the snake pit once more.

"So Emma, how was your summer?" She hears the question almost as soon as she sits down and is startled by the use of her name.

The inquiry came from August who was sitting directly across from her.

"It was pretty good." She admits. "I was able to stay with a family in Diagon Alley so that was fun."

"Why were you staying with them?"

"Oh" She assumed everyone knew she was orphaned by now. The whole school seems to know everything about her. "I'm an orphan so the ministry and school find different families for me to stay with during the breaks."

"I'm sorry to hear it. My mom passed away when I was small but I at least still have my father." He empathizes.

She doesn't want the conversation to be such a downer though so she tries to lighten it up. "It's been a lot better since coming to Hogwarts. Most people don't realize how fun it can be to stay in the castle during Christmas."

"You must have free-reign of the place." He smiles and leans in closer. "Have you been in the other house's common rooms?" He asks quietly, like it's a secret.

Emma laughs and sits back again. "No, those passwords can be a bit tricky. Plus, just because they give us a lot of freedom doesn't mean I couldn't still get into trouble."

"I always wanted to see them all. It's my goal before I leave Hogwarts."

"Well, you still have a few years to achieve that goal." She doesn't know why she's encouraging him to break the rules, but August seems harmless. She gets a nice brotherly vibe from him, and he's a good distraction from Regina and Daniel the rest of the ride.

* * *

She doesn't really get a chance to catch up with Regina until they are back in their dorm room together. The welcome feast is always loud, chaotic, and spent trying to say 'hello' to everyone that you haven't seen all summer.

Their room is a stark contrast to that.

Underground, cozy, and quiet. It's like being cocooned in a blanket.

"I noticed you speaking with August for a while on the train." Regina comments once they are laying in their respective beds.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"He can be." She half agrees. "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk with you more during the ride."

"It's okay." Emma assures, though it wasn't entirely okay at the time. "You were catching up with your other friends."

"Yes, I hadn't seen Daniel in a few weeks." She visibly hesitates for a few moments before continuing. "He asked me out in July."

"Oh?" Is the only thing Emma can respond with. It's not like she hadn't noticed them being affectionate on the train but she didn't realize they were already together.

"He's very sweet and we both love Quidditch." She goes on, as if she needs to defend her decision to Emma.

And she doesn't. She really doesn't.

Emma didn't expect anything from her. She had immediately dismissed their moment last year. Zelena had simply gotten in her head about them being together and it lead Emma to read more into any affection she was given. She knew this at the time and she knows this now.

It doesn't stop a terrible feeling from rising in her at Regina's words.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long year.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I try to go back and edit with fresh eyes even after the chapters have been published.**


	11. Chapter 11

_October 30th_

 _Dear T,_

 _Charlotte sounds like a hoot! It must be hard to keep your magic a secret from her. Why does she think you go to a far away boarding school? Is that common in the states? I have not really interacted with muggles since starting school. I understand now how Regina could go her whole life never having met a non-magical person._

 _I wish I could meet her. (And you, of course!) I'm glad you'd be willing to put up with me for a summer but I don't think the Minsitry of Magic would want to do the paperwork required to allow me to stay in another country. Maybe once I'm out of Hogwarts I can do some traveling! Regina's pen pal is from Maldonia and he keeps trying to get her to visit his estate. I'd never even heard of it before. It's apparently a tiny country so he's tutored with only a few other magical students._

 _Sometimes I really wish you went to Hogwarts._

 _Everything has been fine this year, really. I know you're curious about the boyfriend but there isn't much to say. Regina's my friend so I won't think anyone is good enough for her, but he's fine. Really he's very nice and seems to adore her. It's not him that annoys me, it's the fact that he cuts into our friend time together. We still have our time together but it's been significantly less. To be honest, the distance is partially my fault. They invite me to study with them sometimes but I'm avoiding them as much as possible. They don't partake in a lot of PDA which is good but it's the little touches that still make me slightly uncomfortable. She constantly like touching his shoulder and he plays with her hair. She has such nice hair that I'm surprised she doesn't tell him off for messing with it._

 _I've been spending a lot of time reading in the library. Some of it is research for the Unity Club. (Thank you again for the book about Magic in the American South. It seems that it must be very influential to have made it into so much muggle culture.)_

 _My housemate Archie has been frequently joining me in the library. It's been nice to spend time with someone else since I haven't really been speaking to M.M (and therefore most of the Gryffindors). The ones in the club still come to the meetings but we interact much less. Archie is good company though we don't have much in common. I'm not constantly consciously aware of the fact that he's a boy and I'm a girl when we spend time together. Nott like the way I feel around Graham or Neal. Graham because he's just such a boy in the way he thinks and the things he likes. Neal, for obvious reasons. He must know I won't like him at this point but if anything that's made him act more awkward around me!_

 _Speaking of which (writing of which?) I don't have a crush on anyone. Since when do you care so much about relationships and falling in love? Aren't you always saying you don't have time for that. That you have things that you want to accomplish and need to be focused? I smell a double standard._

 _Anyway, I hope you have a good Halloween. You'll have to tell me all about the costume contest. I know it's not your thing, but I think you'll have fun!_

 _-Em_


	12. Chapter 12

It was expected to be a quiet Christmas at Hogwarts. There were only six students left at the castle. The smallest group that Emma had experienced. Even more professors had left the building than usual too. Obviously not needed to watch over the sparse number of children, they took the opportunity to go elsewhere. Like always, the house tables of the great hall had been taken away and only one remained in the middle for everyone to share. This year, the few adults remaining also shared the table with them. The headmistress made everyone go around and introduce themselves that first meal. Such things are always awkward but Emma was use to this type of attention so she went first.

The group included Emma, three Ravenclaw 7th years who stayed to study for their NEWTS, a pair of sisters (one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw) whose parents were away on diplomatic affairs, the headmistress, Hagrid, Professor Yzma, and Professor Gold.

Emma had assumed she would be spending most of her time alone this break. However, the younger, Gryffindor girl, Anna, practically talked her ear off that first meal. This gave Emma the feeling she would have at least one friend for the rest of the holiday.

Anna's sister Elsa on the other hand, barely said a word. She wasn't rude, but she did have a more imposing attitude. She was a grade above Emma, strikingly beautiful (in a pale, icy way), and carried herself like a princess.

In an indiscernible way she reminded Emma of her roommate. Though the two were clearly different.

This lead to Emma being much more reserved around her than her younger sister.

* * *

Emma never liked to sleep in the dorm room alone. It felt uniquely unnatural. She was so use to Regina's presence, even when they hadn't been speaking, that it was hard for her to get comfortable when she wasn't there.

Sure, she slept without the other witch every summer, but that was different. In this room, _their_ room, it only felt right if both of them were present. Not that in some small way she wasn't relieved to have a break from the other girl. It did become exhausting to have to see her with the boyfriend all the time.

Consequently, she slept poorly and spent most of the break with a lower energy level than usual. This was not ideal when trying to keep up with Anna. The girl seemed to have boundless energy. Every day the sisters would meet her in the Great Hall for breakfast and from there they would go on whatever adventure Anna had cooked up for them. This was the sister's first time spending a break at the castle, so Anna was amazed by how much freedom they had to wander around, and how quiet it was.

One of the red-head's favorite things to do was talk to the paintings. Emma had never really appreciated how much help the portraits could be if they were lost or how interesting their stories were. After all, they had seen many generations of students walk the halls.

Needless to say, the break was filled with new experiences and adventures. Such as exploring the castle...

"Please!" The younger girls pleaded, not for the first time.

Aparently, Anna had been begging to see Elsa's room for years. She tried to convince the other girl to let her sleep in there for the holidays but Elsa was a stickler for the rules. Ever since Anna mentioned it, Emma and the red-head began pestering the reserved girl to let them into the Ravenclaw dorms.

After August put the idea into Emma's head about visiting the other dormitories, she wanted to see them as well. And what better time to do it than at Christmas when no one is around and she has a Gryffindor AND a Ravenclaw to show her.

"I'll bring you to the Hufflepuff dorms." Emma tried to bargain.

Elsa assessed her for a moment. "You would do that anyway, if I asked."

And Emma blushes because Elsa already knows her too well.

"I'll show you a secret passageway that leads directly to the quiet study section of the library."

Now that offer peeked the Ravenclaw's interest.

"Where's the entrance to this secret passageway?" She asks, weighing her options.

"Near the great hall." Emma answers, trying to be casual and not let her excitement show.

"Fine. I will show you where the entrance to Ravenclaw tower is and tell you how to get in, but I won't bring you in myself. In exchange, you'll show me the secret passageway and bring us to the Hufflepuff common room."

Emma smirks. "I thought you didn't care about going into the other common rooms? After all, it is against the rules."

"Anna is interested." She says dismissively.

Emma agrees to the terms and the two girls shake on it. The other girl has soft, strong, and _cold_ hands. A shiver ran up her spine at the contact.

Emma only realized she had made such a poor deal when trying to actually _enter_ the Ravenclaw common room. She and Anna had been sitting in the hallway in front of the door for a half an hour trying to figure out the bird's riddle.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind..." Anna puzzles out loud, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Your sister is the worst." Emma grumbles. She's disappointed in herself. The sorting hat said she could be in Ravenclaw, she should be able to figure out a riddle!

"She's just clever." Anna weakly defends her sister. "She knew it would be hard for us to get inside when she made that deal."

It's true. They both knew they had been played as soon as the icy blonde lead them to the tower. She wore a mischievous smile that would have been comfortable on a Slytherin. And though she didn't laugh at the two girls, she had more of a sway in her step as she walked away from them.

The image of Elsa strutting away suddenly struck Emma with inspiration.

"Footsteps!" She practically yells.

Anna looks at her confused until they hear the creek of the door opening.

"You did it!" Anna shouts and hugs the girl quickly. "Let's go!"

Emma didn't want to admit that the experience was a little anti-climatic after all that build up. However, it was satisfying to have figured out the riddle so the girls made the most of the experience. Anna immediately ran off to find Elsa's room and the idea of following her made Emma oddly embarassed. So instead, Emma found herself on a balcony overlooking the black lake. This, in her opinion, was the most impressive part of the house's living area. Otherwise the open-concept and cool colors made everything feel...cold. At least in a way that the Hufflepuff rooms did not.

Later, Anna led the girls to the Gryffindor rooms. Elsa seemed particularly un-impressed, and if Emma didn't know better she would say that the older blonde had already seen these quarters. The striking reds and intricate wood molding were barely glanced at, let alone stop to be admired by the blonde.

Emma still preferred her own rooms, though she suspects this is partly because she feels comfortable there after so much time. The best part of the Gryffindor rooms was that only a password was required, instead of some other inane task. Anna commented that sometimes it was still hard to remember the complicated and ever-changing password, but they both knew it was a better option.

The Fat Lady was also fairly funny and Emma could see how Anna's habit of talking to the paintings developed.

* * *

Emma also learned during the holiday that both sisters had a special affinity for the snow. They would often force the Hufflepuff out into the cold to build a snowman or have a snowball fight.

This is exactly what they had convinced her to do after breakfast on Christmas Day.

Anna had pulled Emma up and out of her seat as soon as the meal was completed. Normal behavior, as she was always enthusiastic to get outside. However the younger girl stopped them once they'd reached the door and called for her sister to hurry up.

"The snow isn't going anywhere." Elsa responded and continued to carefully put on her coat. Emma admired the methodical way Elsa did most tasks. It was soothing to watch.

The ball of energy that was Anna, did not seem soothed by such attentiveness and rolled her eyes in response. Half-way though the action something caught her eye from above.

Mistletoe!" She exclaims.

And before Emma can even process the statement, the red-head kissed her on the cheek and scurried out into the snow.

Emma knew it was an innocent little thing, and Anna was affectionate anyway, but it had happened so quickly that Emma simply stood frozen in the spot.

Elsa walked over, and giggled behind her hand at the expression on Emma's face.

"Are you waiting here so that I will have to kiss you as well?" She teases with a raise of her almost white eyebrow.

That naturally causes Emma to sputter with denials.

Elsa simply laughs some more before delicately shrugging.

"Well, tradition mandates."

And just like her sister before, leans over a gives Emma a kiss.

Except unlike Anna, Elsa places a gentle kiss to the younger girl's lips. It couldn't have lasted more than a second, but it was enough time for goosebumps to break out over Emma's body.

The Ravenclaw smiles a little more shyly than before and follows her sister into the icy world outside the castle.

And if Emma had been stunned immovable before, she certainly wasn't going anywhere now.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma didn't like confrontations. She knew sometimes they were necessary, but her upbringing led her to believe that conflict never ended well. Consequently, Emma avoided confrontations when she could. This led to the he second half of the school year feeling...weird. Emma wished she had a better way to describe the tense, awkward atmosphere that surrounded her interactions with most people.

After Elsa had kissed her on Christmas, neither girl mentioned the kiss again. Elsa all but pretended it didn't happen and Emma took her lead and didn't ask about the older girl's motivations. Clearly it was just a kiss. She didn't think Elsa was even gay. And if she the older girl was, it could have been that Elsa just was following a holiday tradition. It didn't have to mean anything more than that.

Even if a part of Emma wished it did.

She tried not to think about it too much.

This unresolved issue brought a little tension to the group but by no means ruined the rest of the break. All three girls had a nice time and Emma hoped that they would spend time together once the school year started again. She hoped that this wasn't simply a friendship of convenience when no one else was around.

On the night all the students arrived back at school, Emma found that she missed sitting with the sisters. Anna waved to her from across the Great Hall but it wasn't the same. And it's not like Emma wasn't excited to see her other friends again. Regina certainly seemed happy to talk to her once they got back to their room.

"Was it dreadfully boring here without me?" Regina asked playfully, after she finished describing all the crazy things her mother had said at their annual Christmas party.

"You were missed." Emma responds sincerely. "However I did have a very good holiday."

"Oh?"

"Yes...I even snuck into the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dorm rooms."

Regina laughed. More at Emma's tone than the action. "How did you manage that?"

"I managed to convince a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that were staying here to show me."

"Anyone I know?"

Emma shrugged. She didn't think Regina knew them, but perhaps she did. "Elsa and Anna Hartvigsen."

"Anna is a year below us?"

"Yes."

"Who is her sister?"

"Elsa..." How to describe all that is Elsa. "She's in the year ahead of us in Ravenclaw...she's pale?"

"Oh, she has the platinum blonde hair that she wears in those amazing braids?"

Emma smiles thinking about Elsa's hair. "That's her."

Regina studies Emma's face for a moment.

"Are you blushing?" She finally asks, in a tone that's somewhere between scandalized and amused.

"What? No." Emma immediately looks away but inevitably blushes more from the attention.

"You are!" Now Regina is most definitely amused. "Why are you blushing? Do you like Elsa?"

Emma had had no plans to tell Regina about the kiss or her small crush on the older girl, but apparently Regina figured it out all by herself. And within the first few hours of being back too!

Regina must have taken her silent contemplation as a confirmation.

"I didn't think she was your type."

"I don't think I really have a type." Emma immediately gets defensive from embarrassment. "Plus you barely knew her name. How would you know she's not my type?"

Regina holds her hands up in a surrender pose. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay. Emma sighs. "Tell me what you received for Christmas."

From there Regina launched into all the details about the new broom she received and the girls avioded all conversations about crushes.

But as that avoidance continued, it caused a tension to sprout. Perhaps the same tension that had been planted way back on the train in September.

* * *

It was almost two weeks later when Emma finally spoke to the two sisters again. She had seen them in the halls and they would wave or say hello but it was as much communication as Emma had with other acquaintances.

She had never expected them to show up to a Unity Club meeting.

"Hi!" Emma greeted suddenly. Regina, who she had been standing with, watched as her face lit up and was clearly curious as to who Emma was this excited to see.

"Regina, this is Elsa and Anna." She officially introduced as all the girls converged.

They all greeted each other. Regina perhaps warily.

"What are you doing here?" Emma wonders.

"We know it's the middle of the school year, but we were hoping to join the club." Elsa explains.

"Yes!" Anna agrees. "You just made it sound so fun!"

"Of course, you can." Emma assures them. "The more the merrier."

Regina interrupts with a warning. "You may not get a pen pal since it's the middle of the year."

Emma looks at her roommate curiously. Why was Regina being rude? She's never rude to Regina's friends. "We can ask Zel-Professor Green, about it, if you want." Emma assures her new friends.

At the next meeting, Emma noticed that two of Regina's Slytherin acquaintances had decided to join as well. It almost seemed like a deliberate action on Regina's part. Some sort of passive aggressive move that she learned from her mother. Emma wasn't sure why, or what the brunette meant to accomplish, but Emma didn't like it. And maybe that alone was the point?

But Emma didn't like it because it meant even less time spent with her best-friend. Although Elsa and Anna were now in the club, Regina and her still ran it. They usually still met early or stayed late to discuss the meetings and to-do lists. Other than getting ready or bed and actually sleeping, this felt like the only time they spent together anymore. Now it seemed like even that time together kept getting interrupted or cut short.

Regina would go off with her friends, and instead of letting herself get too upset and confronting her about it, Emma would simply go to the room or hang out with her own friends. They were living separate lives, together.

* * *

As expected, you can't delay a confrontation forever. And while the tension between herself and Elsa was still present, Emma was almost sure it was entirely in her own head. While it could be slightly awkward on the rare occasions they were alone together, it didn't affect her daily life like the tension with Regina. The best-friends managed to delay a blow-up until the end of May. They had arrived back in their room post dinner when Regina asked Emma if she would join herself and Daniel in the library.

"We have that ancient runes paper due next week." The brunette adds as a reminder. Perhaps even incentive for Emma to join them.

"Oh right...no I think I'm going to stay here and study for the potions test tomorrow."

"Couldn't you do that in the library?"

"Um...I think I'll just be less distracted here."

She watched as Regina's face began to shift. "Come on Emma, we've barely spent any time together lately."

"It's been a busy year." She says evasively. Clinging to the dwindling hope that this won't result in an argument.

"You've certainly been busy with your new friends." Regina says and officially squashes that hope. Emma could feel herself becoming more frustrated.

"The pot's calling the kettle black!"

"What?"

Emma groans. Why didn't wizards know any idioms?! "It means that you shouldn't be mad at me when you've been doing the same thing! It's hypocritical!"

"It's not the same!"

"No?" Disbelief evident in her voice.

By this time both girls were on their feet and getting closer in an aggressive stance. A part of Emma's brain realizes that she's actually _taller_ than her roommate now, who was one of the tallest girls in their class 1st year. Regina's presence is still large and intimidating enough that Regina doesn't feel like the slight height advantage will help her in this argument.

"No!" She disagrees but then pauses. Emma thinks for a moment that she might realize that she _has_ been doing the same thing to Emma. But apparently not because she responds with "I try to invite you to spend time with us but you never come. It's like you avoid hanging out with us."

Emma wanted to disagree but she had no way to excuse her actions. She _did_ try to avoid spending time with Regina and Daniel. Apparently Regina noticed. She felt bad that it was this obvious but at the same time, it made her stomach do a little dance to know that Regina had cared enough to pay attention to her and her actions. She hadn't thought up until this point that Regina even noticed her absence.

"I'm sorry." She says in lieu of anything else.

"But why are you avoiding us?" The brunette asks, not letting it go. " Do you not like Daniel? I think you would like him if you got to know him. He's very sweet and he reminds me of you in some ways."

Emma did not want to hear that. It should have made her feel good to know that Regina thought she had likeable qualities but instead she felt resentful. Why would she settle from someone who was _like_ Emma instead of just dating Emma.

She tried to immediately re-direct this train of thinking. She didn't want to date Regina! Regina's straight! And how would a relationship work between them? They could barely show their friendship in public because of her mom.

In the back of Emma's mind, in a dark place she tries not to go to, she wonders if Regina likes having Cora as an excuse. An excuse not to be embarrassed by everyone knowing that her best-friend was a sad orphan girl.

"It's not him Regina. Daniel is nice." She tries to explain. "I just...I assumed you would only invite me to come along out of common curtsey."

"I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you there." Regina argues.

"Okay." Emma responds, choosing to believe her. "I also didn't want to feel like a third wheel though. That already happens when he sits with us at dinner."

Regina finally sits down again and Emma takes it as a sign that the worst of the storm had passed. "I just wanted you both to get to know each other. I...I want you to like him." She admits. "And I miss spending time with you."

"I miss you too." Emma didn't see why it was so important for her and Daniel to be friends, but for Regina she would try. "Are you still going to the library?"

"Oh." Regina perked up. "Yes, we're going to be late." She said and hopped up to start gathering her things. Emma followed in a less hurried fashion.

On the way out the door Regina stops them and grabs Emma's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Saturday, we'll spend the day together if you're free. Just the two of us."

And all Emma can do is nod in agreement and squeeze back.

* * *

 **Not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, I'm trying to keep momentum going in my writing so I'm posting it anyway.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's often not the big moments in life that resonate later. The "filler" between landmarks in time are filled with laughter, and angst, and learning. These are the times that breed inside jokes and realizations that are only appreciated in hindsight.

The months after Emma and Regina's fight consisted of those calming times. Emma tried to make and effort to get to know Daniel, and Regina was more conscious of how she divided her time.

And Emma found that he did like Daniel. He was a good guy, as she had always suspected. And to her surprise it was almost easier to be around them now that they were closer. The dynamic changed.. For the first time she had someone to tease Regina with. Someone who knew the brunette almost as well as Emma did.

Almost.

"How about it, Gina?" Daniel asks, in regards to weekend plans, at dinner one night.

"Oh no, bad choice of name." Emma immediately responds.

"What?"

"She hates being called Gina." She informs him; smug that she knew something about her that he didn't.

He looks to his girlfriend for confirmation.

"I do." Regina admits with an almost embarrassed smile. She clearly feels worse telling him no to the nickname than she's ever had shutting Emma down.

"I have to have a pet name for you." He fake whines.

"Why?"

"Because it's what couples do." As if that should have been obvious. "How about "Reggie?"  
She simply looked horrified.

"Okay no to Reggie." They all laugh. "What about Mills?"

"That's what everyone on the Quidditch team calls me." She reminds him. "Not exactly romantic."

"You know..." Emma begins and trails off with a secret smile. "Ginny could be a nickname for Regina."

"Shut your face!" Regina tells her while blushing...which really makes the demand less intimidating.

"I can't tell if you like that or not?" Daniel admits his confusion.

"Regina is basically obsessed with Ginny Potter." Emma teases.

"I am not!" The brunette disagrees. "I just admire her skill. She was an amazing chaser."

"You read her articles religiously."

"I like reading about Quidditch." She tries to defend but everyone knows Ginny writes about more than just Quidditch these days. Half the articles are about motherhood or tips to save money. Neither of which teenage Regina would have reason to read.

"So no to Ginny as well?" Daniel tries to confirm to end the playful argument.

"No." Both girls respond simultaneously which results in laughter.

* * *

One of Regina's favorite Hogwarts stories would actually occur during this "filler" period of time.

It was a night like any other. Emma and Regina had just settled into their respective beds when suddenly Emma shrieks.

"Bloodly Hell Emma!" Regina bolts upright. "What happened?"

"Something touched my face!"

"Like a bug?" Regina asks skeptically. "Go back to sleep."

Emma can't see the other girl that well in the dark but she can tell the brunette is rolling her eyes. "I've never even seen insects in the castle before. They probably have a ward against them." The blonde argues. "This was bigger than a insect."

"I think you're imagining it" Regina dismisses once again before turning her back.

Silence resumes in the room once more.

Emma spends the next few minutes trying to silently scan the room for any signs of movement but it's a useless endeavor in the darkness. She tries to remember all her knowledge from Care of Magical creatures, but can't figure out what could be in the room. Regina always was better in that class...

Abruptly, Regina sits up and grabs her purple blanket off the end of the bed. "I'm sleeping in the common room." She says decisively and practically sprints out of bed and toward the door.

Emma hurriedly grabs her pillow and follows.

Once the two are safely behind the other side of the door, Emma can't help but laugh.

"I thought you didn't believe me?" She teases.

"I don't! You got into my head! I kept feeling like things were crawling on me after that!" Regina whispers in frustration.

The two settle onto the couches in the common room. The couches are layed out in an L shape with Emma on the vertical. She looks over to Regina and the other girl's face is closer than if they had been in their separate beds. However, it's an awkward position for her neck when she attempts to look over so she settles for staring at the ceiling. It's always eire being out there so late at night. Everything looks different when the shadows are falling in a mysterious fashion. It reminds her of sitting with Regina on their first night at Hogwarts. She wonders if she had gone about things differently that night, if she and Regina would best-friends today.

Regina's barely heard giggles interrupt her musings.

"What are you laughing about?" She whispers, curiously.

"You shrieked so loud!" The brunette answers with mirth. "I didn't know your voice could get so high pitched!"

"Shut it, phantom tickle!"

And after that terrible come-back the two girls simply lost themselves in laugher.

"We'll have to call a house-elf to check our room in the morning." Regina eventually has the mind to suggest.

"We could have done that instead of sleeping out here..."

"Yes, but I'm sure they are as tired as we are. No need to make a fuss so late." And with that she heaves a great yawn, which naturally Emma mimics moments later.

"Good night, Regina."

"Good Night, Em."

...they never did find out if anything was in their room. Regina will forever insist that Emma was crazy. And Emma will exaggerate the phantom animal more and more each time the story gets told.

* * *

This pleasant lull lasted until October of the their 5th year.

Emma had had a pleasant summer with the same couple from last year but she was happy to be back at Hogwarts once more. The Quidditch season was in full swing which meant that Emma and Regina had to work their club schedule around four different team's practices, and choir club. (Why were they so encouraging of everyone joining again?) Zelena was surprisingly helpful with the scheduling, though always had a serious case of the Mondays during the actual meetings.

She hadn't even bothered to show up to the one tonight so Emma and Regina stuck around late to put the classroom back together.

As they were moving chairs, Emma heard a high pitched "I'm sure she is!" from across the room. She wasn't surprised to find the Hartvigsen sisters having a discussion away from the other idiling students.

As if feeling Emma's eyes on them, the two girls turn to look at her and she swears Elsa blushed as Anna excitedly calls her over.

Emma fixes the placement of the desk and makes her way over.

"Hello."

"Emma, are you in a relationship?" Anna gets right to it.

"Wha- uh..no."

"So you don't have a date for Hogsmede this weekend?" She confirms.

"No?"

"Great, you can go with Elsa then." She says happily and claps her hands.

"Anna!" Elsa scolds. She sounds scandalized by her sister's actions.

"Don't _Anna_ me! That's why you wanted to know if she was single, right?"

Elsa simply rolls her eyes.

"You're welcome." The younger sister responds before skipping off.

There is a moment of awkward silence between the two girls after Anna departs.

Emma starts to fidget uncomfortably. "We don't have to go if you don't-"

"I do" When Emma looks up, Elsa is back to her usual picture of confidence. "I simply wish Anna was more tactful.

"That's not really Anna's style." Emma jokes with a smile.

"No, I suppose not." Elsa responds with her own small smile. "I will meet you after breakfast on Saturday?"

"Sure." Emma responds trying to feign nonchalance because Elsa freakin Hartvigsen LIKED her.

"See you then." A decisive nod and a smile are the only goodbye before she parts.

Emma, as usual, watches her walk away.

"What was that about?"

Emma practically jumps hearing her roommate's voice. Her instinct is to lie to Regina. To tell her that it was nothing and move on. But why? Why shouldn't she tell her she was asked out on a date? So she does.

"Oh" Is Regina's only response for a moment that lasts just long enough to be awkward. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join Zelena and I for tea this Saturday but that's okay."

"I may be back early enough." Emma suggests, in the hopes of getting rid of the disappointment in her friend's voice.

"No, no. Don't rush through your date!" She insists, and her tone is much more normal and happy than it had been only moments ago. "It's your first official date and I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"Yeah...I hope." She shuffles around as the two wait for the last lingering students to leave so that they can lock up.

"What are you going to wear?" Regina asks suddenly.

Emma's responding groan makes the brunette laugh.


	15. Chapter 14 and a half

"Are you ready?" Elsa asks after breakfast that Saturday. She standing in front of Emma in a light blue jacket and white scarf. Her hair is in one of the intricate single braids that fascinate Emma.

"Yes." She can't help but feeling more self conscious around Elsa than usual. She tries to remind herself that they are friends, and that it isn't a big deal,but it is still technically her first date and she's nervous.

Elsa loops her arm through Emma's and they begin the walk to Hogsmede. It's not quite winter weather yet, but the wind is nippy and part of Emma wishes she had worn a hat. Elsa seems unbothered by the chill in the air.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Elsa says once they have been walking a distance.

"You don't have to thank me." Emma shakes her head. It feels weird to be thanked for something she wanted to do. "I didn't think you liked me." She admits without prior thought. She really needs to filter her words sometimes!

"I had kissed you?" It's technically a statement but it's phrased enough like a question that Emma feels the need to explain.

"Yeah, but it was under a mistletoe." She shrugs, which moves their attached arms up and down as well. "I didn't think it meant anything more than tradition."

"Are you in the habit of kissing people purely out of tradition?" Elsa asks. And though her tone is playful, there is some nugget of actual curiosity that Emma acknowledges.

"I'm not in the habit of kissing anyone at all." Emma admits, but immediately regrets it. Especially when Elsa stops them from walking further.

"That was your first kiss?"

"...yes. Is that odd? Is fifteen old to have your first kiss?" She's suddenly much more self-concious.

"No! Of course not!" Elsa is quick to assure. "I just feel bad now. I feel like I stole your first kiss from you." Actual guilt mares her face. It's unnecessary though and Emma tells her so. It had been a great first kiss experience as far as Emma was concerned, especially now that she knows Elsa actually liked her and it wasn't just in the Christmas spirit.

"If you say so." The older girl concedes as they continue walking.

Soon they are in the town proper and Emma happily follows the platinum blonde into a number of stores. Elsa is natually a quiet person so Emma talks enough for the both of them. She can be a nervous talker, but Elsa doesn't stop smiling and Emma takes this as a good sign. And Elsa's smile makes Emma smile. In fact, by the time they sit for lunch, her cheeks ache a little from the constant happy expressions.

Emma had taken to asking Elsa random questions to get her speaking, but somehow the older girl still ended up turing it around so that Emma is doing most of the talking.

"What were your friends like before Hogwarts? I havent spent much time around muggles. What would you and your mates do for fun?"

"I would watch the telly or go to the playground with some of the other foster children but I didn't have a lot of friends." She admits. "I still don't, really."

Elsa simply looks at her in disbelief

"What?" She questions, uncomfortable under the gaze of the Ravenclaw.

Elsa shakes her head. "I spend my free time either studying or with my younger sister. Nobody knows or cares what I do. While you on the other hand, are one of the most popular girls in the school."

"What? No, I'm not!"

Where would she get such a crazy idea?

"Yes Emma, you are." She says slowly and incredulously. "First of all you're a prefect-"

"Only because Regina is a shoo-in to become Quidditch Captiain next year when Jack graduates." Emma cuts her off to say. She feels uncomfortable having gotten the position over her roommate and this is how she justifies it to herself.

Elsa continues as if Emma hadn't spoken. "Everyone, teachers and students alike, know who you are and they all have positive things to say about you. Plus, I always see you surrounded by people, so don't try to tell me you don't have friends."

It takes Emma a moment to process. Her whole outlook had been flipped on it's head. But she can't accept all that Elsa is saying. At least not immediately.

"I do have friends." She concedes. "Most of them are really acquaintances though. I'm not very _close_ to any of them...except Regina."

She can't help but think that even they have a more tumultuous relationship than normal.

"We're close." Elsa disagrees and takes her hand.

"Yeah, but we're..." She makes a vague gesture with her free hand.

"Dating?" Elsa asks, amused.

"Yeah." Emma says with a blush.

"Shouldn't you be friends with the person you're dating?" She asks and Emma can't quite tell if it's rhetorical.

"Ideally." Emma concedes. "But what happens...if we break up?

Emma almost said what happens _when_ they break up. It doesn't bode well for their relationship if she already is assuming it will fail.

"You can be friends with your exes." She says with confidence.

Emma's skeptical. She would love for that to be true. Emma has become pretty close to Anna and Elsa. She would hate to loose them both if the relationship doesn't end up working.

"I'm still friends with Mulan."

"The Gryffindor girl in your year? You dated her?"

"Yes, all though our fourth year."

"How come I didn't know this?"

"We kept it a secret at the time. I had tried to conceal my proclivities for so long that it was hard to finally be open and dating another girl. It was straining on the relationship, but we're still friends."

Emma lets this new knowledge sit for a few moments.

"Wait!" Emma practically shouts with realization. "You dated a Gryffindor?"

Elsa is slightly startled by the outburst. "Yes?"

"She totally snuck you into their dorms, didn't she?" She notices that Elsa shifts around but doesn't deny the accusation. "I knew it! You didn't seem impressed enough last Christmas." She shakes her head with a smirk. "And to think you gave us a lecture about breaking the rules when we wanted to see all the dorms."

"Don't tell Anna." She requests but with a smile of amusement. She may be embarrassed but she was clearly enjoying Emma's excitement. "The last thing I need is for her to use this as an excuse to break all the rules. Especially once she gets a boyfriend. And that is only a matter of time."

Emma reluctantly agrees and the two finish their dinners.

* * *

"How was the date?" Regina asks as soon as she walks through the door to their room.

She is sitting on her bed with a book abandoned in her lap. Her full attention on Emma.

"It was good."

"That all? Good?"

Emma almost blushes just thinking about the delicate kiss Elsa gave her after walking her to the Hufflepuff dorm entrance.

"I'm assuming there will be a second date?" The brunette asks, watching her friend closely.

"Yes, we are sitting together during the Quidditch match next weekend."

"Good...as long as you root for me."

"Always." Emma assures with a dip of her head. She makes herself comfortable on her bed as they continue to chat. "Did you and Daniel have tea with Zelena today?"

"Daniel? Why would he join us for tea?"

Emma doesn't know why she assumed Daniel was there. She just always assumes that if Regina isn't with her that she's with the Slytherin. "I thought you wanted company since you were going to invite me to come with you."

"Yes, but that's different."

"How?"

Emma watches as a realization washes over Regina's face.

"Emma, Daniel doesn't know that Zelena is my sister." She reveals.

"What? How could he not know? You've been dating for over a year." She surprised to say the least. She doesn't mean to sound judgmental, but that must be the way it comes across because Regina crosses her arms and takes a defensive tone when she responds.

"It's potentially dangerous information! It's bad enough that you know." She argues. Emma thinks she's being a little dramatic but doesn't say so. "Besides, when we first started dating I didn't know how well I could trust him. After all, our families are friends."

"Do you trust him now?" Emma asks tentatively. She doesn't want to offend the other girl or anything but now Emma is more curious than usual about her relationship. A small part of her is also happy that Regina trusts her with a secret that she won't even tell her boyfriend but she doesn't want that part to show.

"Of course."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Regina deflects with a question of her own.

"I'm just curious." Emma admits. "It's a pretty big secret to keep."

"We still don't know who has been spying on me here at Hogwarts." Regina reminds her. "Zelena and I would prefer to keep it quiet until we know who that is and form a plan on what to do about it."

Emma feels a little guilty for having forgotten about Regina's struggles with her mother and the person spying on her. Maybe forgotten is a strong word, but it hasn't been on the forefront of her mind as it clearly has been for her roommate.

"You know that if you need anything, I'm here for you, right?"

And Emma is not use to being on the receiving end of a smile so loving.

"I know."

* * *

 **Because even though I love Elsa, the chapter still has to end in some Swanqueen fluff**


	16. Chapter 15

Emma considered herself a decent student but she was definitely better in some classes than others.

She practically cringes listening to Elsa describe her class schedule. The other girl is taking so many NEWT courses! "I don't think I'll make it into advanced Transfiguration." _Even with Zelena's extra help_. She adds mentally.

"You're very smart" Elsa disagrees, "but you might not need to take that NEWT class. What do you want to do once you leave Hogwarts?"

"I never really thought about it."

"You probably should." She warns lightly. "Your classes only get more concentrated as you go through school. You should decide what to take based on your future career options."

"What do you want to do?" She asks, almost in disbelief that after 4 months of dating she doesn't already know.

"I want to follow my parent's career path. I want to work in foreign affairs with the ministry."

"That sounds interesting." Emma admits, realizing that her club fits in well with that career path. Although ministry work sounds boring.

"I think so." The 6th year agrees. "My parents get to travel a lot, which would be lovely."

"What did you and Anna do while your parents traveled?"

"Mostly stayed with our grandparents. Although they would bring us occasionally once we got older. Anna tried her best but she was never the most well-behaved during our trips. It discouraged them from bringing us too often."

"And of course Anna can always manage convince you to join in her antics." Emma teases.

Elsa blushes slightly.

Emma loves to make Elsa blush. Not only is it very pretty, but it feels like Emma won some challenge every time it happens. Elsa is so measured and calculated in the way that she speaks and moves. It all adds to her elegance, which Emma loves, though it can also get...annoying. There is rarely spontaneity. Elsa thinks about what she says and while Emma never believes her to lie, she definitely can guard her words. So to see Elsa blush, to have an involuntary, emotional response, always makes Emma excited.

"Sometimes I forget how well you know Anna and I." Elsa comments, as her blush fades.

"Will your parents get stuck with babysitting duties for your children then?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll have children." She dismisses.

This surprises and...disappoints? Emma. "No?"

"Never say never, after all, we are still young, but no I don't believe so." She smiles to herself. "I imagine Anna will have a hoard of children, and this way I can visit and be the fun aunt but still go home to a clean, quiet house." She reflects, and then asks "but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you want kids?"

Emma shrugs helplessly. "I suppose I really do need to think about my future. Maybe I should schedule a meeting with Professor Rider to talk about it. "

Elsa nods in agreement and the two moved on to more lighthearted conversation. But the conversation stuck with Emma for days afterwards.

* * *

Emma had been thinking a lot about her future after that conversation with Elsa. Had she really never contemplated what she wanted before?

When Emma was younger it was always hard for her to picture her future. It was hard to picture herself with a family when she never knew what having one was like. And it was hard to picture herself with the husband that little girls grow up assuming they will have. But does that mean she wants to have the same life that Elsa is imagining? It doesn't sound unpleasant but it also doesn't seem like...enough.

Emma is once again pondering the future one night when Regina walks into the room. It's pretty late. Not past curfew, but late enough that Emma is already in bed with an unread book sitting in her lap.

Regina's presence startles her at first.

"Sorry." The brunette apologizes for her noisy entrance with a squeeze to Emma's blanket covered foot as she passes.

And she gave Emma's foot a squeeze because that's something that Regina does now. The little touches. For someone who hasn't been touched affectionately much in her life, it was very noticeable to Emma when Regina started to do so. She assumed it's Daniel's influence on her roommate. She sees the way they've interacted. The hand holding and pats on the back. Perhaps he taught her the language of touch. A form of communication that Emma never really had the chance to learn.

Or perhaps it's just age. Regina simply grew up and became more comfortable showing affection?

Either way Emma is all for this change. It's not as though they are so much more affectionate than they use to be, but Emma appreciates the little signs. She wishes she could reciprocate more. Regina seems to do these things unconsciously, but Emma, always so hyper aware of Regina, never has that ease.

This awareness allows Emma to notice the nuances of Regina's mood and right now, she thinks she looks upset. Maybe even like she had been crying earlier.

"Everything alright?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Regina deflects. "You've been quiet the last few days."

"Oh, just thinking."

"About?"

"The future."

"How funny" Regina comments without humor. "I've been doing that tonight as well."

Emma ponders this while Regina goes through her nightly routine. Did thinking of the future make Regina upset? Is it because of her mother?

By the time Regina settles into bed, a question is ready to come bursting from Emma's mouth.

"How do you picture your future?"

"Realistically or a dream future?" Regina counters.

"Your dream." Emma responds automatically. No need for Regina to dwell on upsetting things tonight.

The other girl is quiet for a few moments while formulating her answer.

"I'd have a home...where I feel safe and comfortable. It doesn't need to be big or fancy but it would have a yard big enough to have a practice Quidditch pitch." She adds the Quidditch almost as an afterthought before moving on. " I'd have children, and I'd give them everything I didn't have growing up. They'd be surrounded by family. Zelena and her possible family would come over every weekend. And my father would come too. My children would grow up learning about people unlike them...muggles...wizards from other places."

"What about work?" Emma asks quietly, afraid to break the pleasant contemplative atmosphere.

"I don't know. Perhaps I'd run my own business. I don't imagine I'd be very good at following a bosses orders all day." She comments with a chuckle. "Maybe I'd open a magical creature sanctuary or a camp for children who are still too young for Hogwarts..." She muses. "What about you?"

"Can I steal your answer." Emma says jokingly. Only it's not really a joke. Could she have that life? Better yet, could they share it?

Regina gives a small laugh. "Why not? It's a dream after all."


	17. Chapter 16

Emma felt sick.

She hadn't been ill since before she started Hogwarts. (Probably all those immune boosting potions that they sneak into the pumpkin juice.) But Emma had felt sick to her stomach for the last few days.

Her stomach clenched and churned. It left her uncomfortable and unable to eat properly. It left her flushed and tired.

The worst part was that Emma knew that going to the nurse wouldn't help. No one could help Emma but herself because she knew that her physical state was only a manifestation of her emotional turmoil.

Emma was going to break up with Elsa.

Why? How?

The truth is that her gut just told her it was for the best. She cared so much for the older girl and knew that in the long run a relationship wasn't going to last. That conversation about their futures proved that to Emma. She hoped that if they ended things now that they could maintain a friendship. She desperately wanted to maintain some relationship with her.

But how do you break up with someone?

A part of her wishes that Elsa would decide to break-up with her first so that she doesn't have to be the one to bring up that conversation. How did the sorting hat ever think she had the courage to be in Gryffindor?

Emma groans again from the twisting in her stomach.

"I give." Regina says closing her book and turning to face Emma. The blonde cringes slightly at the slam of the book cover, hoping that the librarian won't reprimand them. "What is up with you?"

Emma thinks for a moment about not telling her but what would be the point? She would find out eventually that Emma and Elsa were no longer together. Maybe talking it through will loosen this knot in her chest.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Elsa." She whispers as low as possible. Goodness knows she doesn't want rumors to spread from someone overhearing.

Regina looks slightly surprised but recovers quickly. "You seemed so...perfect together." Then she continues before Emma could even think to answer. "She didn't do anything bad did she? You know I wo-"

"No of course not." Emma cuts her off, before the other girl can get fired up for no reason. That would surely lead them to being kicked out of the library. "What would she even do?"

"Well I don't know, Emma. Something that would warrant you to break up with her!" She whisper yells.

Emma would shush her if she didn't think she would only receive a death glare in return.

"No she didn't do anything in particular. I just...don't think it's working out. I can't get this feeling out of my head that I'm just wasting both our times by prolonging this." She tries to explain. "I know it doesn't really make sense."

"It makes prefect sense." Regina assures quickly. Almost too quickly. "It's uh...it's kinda why Daniel and I broke up."

"What?!"

Other students had no problem with shushing Emma.

"When did you break up? He sat with us at breakfast!"

"About a week and a half ago." Regina admits while looking at the table. It's clear she knows Emma will have expected her to share such news. Knows that she hurt Emma by withholding the information. "You'll notice that we haven't been all that affectionate lately. I asked that we don't tell people though. I don't want my mom to find out that we're not together anymore until she absolutely has to. She may not love Daniel but at least he comes from a good family. I'm afraid she'll try to set me up with people all summer if she finds out that I'm single."

Emma admits that the logic makes sense to an extent. It has been proven that someone is spying on Regina at Hogwarts, so her mother would surely know of any gossip.

But it doesn't explain why her best friend didn't at least tell _her_ about the split. She says as much.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...a difficult topic to randomly bring up in conversation." She tries to defend.

Emma concedes to the point.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She finally looks up into Emma's eyes once more. There is a warmth there that slowly melts all the tightness that had been festering Emma's chest. A fluttering begins in her stomach for a whole different reason.

"Any advice then?" Emma asks before she stares for longer than appropriate.

"Just get it over with. Trust me, you'll feel better."

* * *

Emma took the advice to heart and asked Elsa to take a walk after breakfast the next morning.

The actual break-up went surprisingly well.

It went so well, in fact that it almost made Emma regret breaking up with her in the first place. Why did she break up with someone so great again?

Elsa was kind and understanding during the conversation. Emma was unsurprisingly the mess.

"Emma sweetie, it's okay. If our relationship isn't strong now than we weren't going to last during our year apart." She says referring to when Elsa will have graduated and Emma will still be at Hogwarts.

Emma knows that they'll still be friends. Nonetheless, it's a loss, and Emma has had much to much loss already in her life to not mourn just a little.

* * *

"How did everything go?" Regina asks as she sits down next to Emma on the grass. She always smooths out her skirt before sitting, unlike Emma who simply plops onto the ground. It makes Emma crack a smile for the first time in a few hours. The weather had finally began to warm up and Emma had been sitting by the black lake since her conversation with Elsa. She isn't sure how her roommate had found her.

"It went better than I expected. You were right about getting it over with. I think I was building it up too much in my head." She admits.

"I'm glad it went well."

"I honestly think she's secretly happy that I won't be a distraction while studying for her her finals."

"Oh Emma, I'm sure that's not true."

Emma had meant the comment lightheartedly but of course Regina knows her well enough to detect the insecurity.

"No it's fine." Emma tries to assure. "I'm glad she wasn't heartbroken or anything. It would have made it so much harder."

"You mean a lot to her Emma." The other girl promises while rubbing her back in slow circles. "Anyone would be sad to loose you."

And suddenly Emma isn't thinking about Elsa so much anyone. This girl next to her has just reminded Emma of one of her worst fears. She's scared of a life without Regina. Scared that Regina will outgrow the friendship when she outgrows the room that they share.

Emma just wants a home, and she's afraid that she'll never find somewhere that feels as much like home as that room. That room that she shares with the only other person she would want to share her personal space with. A room in a school where she feels safe, and valued.

And it sounds a whole lot like Regina would be sad to loose her too.

But there is no way Regina means it as anything more than friendship.

Wait...does Emma mean it as more than friendship?

And sitting there in the warm spring breeze together Emma came to a conclusion that really should have been obvious to her years ago.

She's in love with her best friend.


	18. Chapter 16 and three quarters

That summer Emma found herself in the surprising position of working alongside August Booth at his father's shop. Apparently his father is the go-to guy to buy custom furniture from. Beds that are enchanted to grow with the child. Wardrobes that magically extend to the point where you can step into them and walk around. Like any speciality wand or broom maker, he knew a lot about the properties of different woods and taught Emma more than she thinks she'll ever need to know.

After all the stress of OWLS, Emma had not put much thought into where she would be spending her summer. She assumed that she would once again stay with the couple from Diagon Alley. However, right before leaving Hogwarts, she found out that August had told his father about Emma's situation. The man, who insisted on being called Geppetto, offered her a place in their home. He even offered her work in the shop for a Sickle a day. Emma knows this isn't a lot but truthfully would have helped out for free if they had asked so she happily accepted.

Half-way through the summer break, August asked if she was happy there and it never occurred to Emma to even question her happiness. Ever since finding this magical world, she has felt more of a sense of belonging in her life than ever before. It suddenly didn't matter quite as much if the temporary summer homes weren't her family. She knew she had people back at Hogwarts who she could call if she need them. Well, not _call_ exactly because magical people make things more difficult sometimes. Although she has been hearing more and more buzz about a mirror system that works suspiciously like muggle FaceTime.

In addition to this already contented feeling, August's house was the best so far because it felt familiar. She may not have known August well but at least he was familiar. She felt useful there too and Emma has always felt better with a sense of purpose.

When she questions why he would even ask he tells her that she's seemed distracted.

And that's fair.

Distracted is a nice word for the inner battle Emma has been undergoing since she admitted her feelings toward her roommate.

Her amazing, intelligent, affectionate, beautiful and _straight_ roommate.

Emma's never felt so hopeless.

She hasn't told anyone about these feelings yet and and almost confides in August in that moment. She instead distracts him with promises of showing each other their houses' common rooms.

She is ultimately happy that she didn't tell August. After all, she appreciates all he's done for her but she still doesn't know him well enough to trust him with a secret.

Oh geez, Emma hates having secrets. She really needs to get over herself before school starts again or else Regina is going to see right through her. Emma doesn't even want to write her feelings down let alone say them out loud. It just feels like once they are out into the universe she has no control over them anymore. At least they're safe bottled up inside.

She should really write to Tiana now that she has access to an owl during the summer though. Miss I-have-no-time-for-love seems to enjoy hearing all about Emma's girl troubles and give unsolicited advice in the form of teasing.

* * *

Arriving at Kings Cross Station with other people was a novel experience for Emma. Preparing for school, shopping for books, and receiving her shopping letter with another student brought Emma more happiness than she expected. Joy shared is joy doubled as they say. By now, getting on the train was no big deal for the Hufflepuff but it was nice to know that she wouldn't be stared at by Muggles for wandering around alone with her trunks, or have to search for her friends awkwardly once she got on the train. No, August's presence brought an ease to the trip that had not existed previously.

They arrived early enough to wait on the platform for their friends instead of rushing to claim a spot on the train. Because of this new experience, Emma saw something that she's never seen before.

Regina being dropped off by her parents.

Seeing the other girl again brought up every feeling that Emma had been trying to stamp down all summer. As if sensing her presence, the brunette looks up and right at Emma.

A smile forms on Emma's face without her consent.

Regina blushes slightly before turning back to the man she was speaking with.

Emma can't say that she thought much about what Regina's parents looked like. Regina had always kept a framed photo of her father and her aged 5 in their room. So while the man next to her now was significantly older (and perhaps slightly rounder), he was expected. However, Emma had formed this image of Cora in her head of some hideous witch via the Wizard of Oz, and never questioned the image.

And boy had she been wrong.

It was clear that while Regina's coloring might have been from her father, all the rest of her looks were from Cora. The woman truly could have been stunning with her prefect dark hair and expensive clothes, if it hadn't been for the deep scowl marring her face. She was currently ignoring her family and scanning the platform as if she were above it all. Suddenly, her eyes land on Emma. Even from this distance, Emma could see this woman's eyes narrow when they saw her and she continues to stare until Emma mentally calls chicken and looks away.

The only conclusion Emma could think of was that Cora knew exactly who she was...and did not like what she saw.

She tries to put these thoughts behind her as she boards the train and puts her trunk down, but the image of Cora's scowl refuses to leave her head. Truly, the only moment is goes away all ride was when Regina had hugged her upon entering the compartment where she, Emma, Archie, August, and Katherine were sitting.

* * *

Emma had been in the Headmistresses' office enough times that she was more comfortable than other students would have felt in the space. This could be said about Emma and most of Hogwarts though. Between her exploring and her odd relationship with most of the staff, she's frequently been in places that other students are unaccustomed to.

That's not to say she's still not terrified of breaking anything in the office, so she keeps her hands firmly at her sides. Regina smirks at her stiffer than usual posture.

Before Emma could respond ( it's for the best as she probably would have done something childish like stick her tongue out) McGonagall indicates that she is ready and the girls should sit down.

"I have an exciting proposition." She begins. "Another institution, whom we have not had the strongest relationship with, has reached out to Hogwarts recently. As a way to build bridges, they have invited us to their annual Christmas Ball."

"The three of us?" Emma's confusion slips past her lips faster than her brain has time to process the action.

"Us, as in Hogwarts." She amends with a smirk. Regina lets out a small giggle at her expense. "However, I am thinking of extending the invitation only to your club members."

"That's amazing! They'll all love the opportunity to see another school." Emma responds with glee. _She_ would certainty want to see another school.

"I want to know if you feel they could behave themselves in a way that represents Hogwarts well." The Headmistress asks seriously

The two girls immediately look to each other for confirmation. They both think about all their members and who could cause trouble.

"What about-" Regina begins

"No she wouldn't come."

"No?"

"No, her parents wouldn't let her miss Christmas."

"The only other people would be-"

"I know, but it's only because they're so young. Plus, I think as long as-

"You're right, Merida will monitor them."

Emma ponders that for a moment before nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, McGonagall watches their verbal volley with an amused smile.

"Everyone's behavior should be satisfactory." Regina finally tells the Headmistress.

"Excellent. We'll go over the details and you can announce it at your next meeting. Any student that wishes to attend needs to sign up by November 4th so that we can collect approval forms from their parents in time."

Emma shifts uncomfortably in her chair, which does not go unnoticed by either party.

"As you'll be 17 in only a few days, you won't have to worry about a permission form, Miss Swan," The elder woman assuages her fears. "You however, Miss Mills, will still need to attain permission."

Regina makes an unpleasant face but nods solemnly in understanding.

* * *

It turns out they needn't worry about attaining permission from Cora, as she thought it would be an excellent way for Regina to network with the prominent families from other countries. She even gave her daughter a list of names of students that she should introduce herself to while at the festivities.

In a flurry of activity, Emma and Regina prepared for their trip to Soestdijk. They learned that this was one of the 11 schools that are registered by the ministry of magic, but had thus far not participated in the yearly gatherings that six of the other Headmasters/Mistresses attended. Odd, considering this school was close to many of the others. All the magical students from Germany, Belgium, and the Netherlands had the option of attending Soestdijk.

The journey was certainly not long as all of the students transported by portkey just outside the magical estate. It was afternoon but already starting to darken outside. The entire palace-like building was light up in twinkling lights. As awe-inspiring a sight as seeing Hogwarts for the first time was. The building was longer than it was tall, though it still must have been at least four stories, and has snowy gardens surrounding the path toward the entrance.

The front doors opened into a grand entrance area where a giant glittering chandelier in the shape of a christmas tree hung from above. While looking at the decorations in amazement they are greeted by Soestdijk's Headmaster, Professor Krause. He was a large man with curly brown/graying hair and a German accent. He introduced the few other students around him as their guides for the remainder of their stay before excusing himself and Professor Mcgonagall to talk shop.

"If you'll all follow us, we'll show you to your rooms." A tall girl with short black hair announced and then expected them to follow as she turned away.

"I'm Regina and this is Emma." Her roommate introduces as they walk alongside the girl.

"Cassandra." She reminds them. " You are the club leaders?" She asks

"Yes." Emma confirms.

The girl eyes Emma up and down before grinning. "We do not have a club like yours here but I am the leader of the dueling club. Dueling is very popular at Soestdijk." She tells her proudly. Before Emma could even think of what to respond to that, the girl stops in a short corridor with many doors on each side. It would remind Emma of a muggle hotel if the floor wasn't marble and the the walls weren't polished white wood.

"These are the guest corridors. I apologize for the small size but we are not use to accommodating so many at once. Kris has your room assignments." She indicates to a blonde man handing out small envelopes. We shall leave you to get settled, and leaves with a small wink in Emma's direction that leaves the blond perplexed. She hadn't even looked into her own envelope yet when she heard a quarrel between two of the younger boys.

"Why do I have to room with _him_." The pig-nosed boy said with detest.

"Like I want to sleep in your pompous Gryffindor presence." The black-haired boy responded.

The two club leader looked to each other and rolled their eyes. After all, they were Hufflepuffs, and could care less about any lingering Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry.

"These are the room assignments. It's for two nights. Get over yourselves." Regina says having no time for them.

Emma, sensing that they were going to continue to argue, cuts them off before they can. "She's right." Emma starts but raises her voice to let the group know that she is addressing everyone now. "These are the assignments that were given to us by their Headmaster. And enough of this house talk while we are here. Do you really think they care what house you're in? They don't even split their students into houses here! To them, we aren't Gryffindors or Slytherins, to them we are all just Hogwarts students. And you'd be wise to remember that and represent us well."

Regina gives Emma a quick but proud smile that makes Emma's heart jump before addressing the crowd as well. "Now everyone get settled into your rooms and meet back here in 15 minutes. They are giving us a tour of the school before dinner."

Emma is sure that it's Regina's commanding presence that has all the students gathered back in the hall on time. She thinks that if they had kids she would really need to learn to put her foot down or else become the pushover parent. Emma then immediately berates herself for thinking of them as married with children. If she doesn't change this thinking pattern now than the future is going to hit her hard.

It doesn't help Emma's growing infatuation that the two girls are of course sharing a room even in this new castle. A very tiny room at that. Although it was less intimate than their own at Hogwarts as it had bunk beds where she couldn't watch the other girl's calming breaths as she fell asleep. Emma tried not to linger on the sleeping arrangements as she was taking a tour of the school. The Hogwarts students had been split into three groups and Emma was almost unsurprised to find that Cassandra was her group's guide.

The black-haired girl shared with them the legend of the palace-like school. Apparently the palace's design was modeled after the royal estate in the Netherlands. Although the the school resided somewhere in the Belgium countryside. One of noble architects had magical blood and had brought the designs over. It's a newer building than Hogwarts (or the bulk of Hogwarts that hadn't been re-built after the war) but still steeped in ancient magic that seems to pulse within the walls as they walked.

Emma would remember every detail of this trip. Much more so than her time at the equally beautiful Beaubaxtons. She didn't know why, as she walked, that she was committing everything to memory as if the smallest details were important.

Perhaps she simply had a feeling that wondrous things were to soon happen.

* * *

 **Every time I think I'm almost finished with this story, I realize that I'm not even close.**


	19. Chapter 17

Christmas had arrived and with it came a flurry of activity. Throughout the morning and afternoon there were a myriad of different planned activities that the Hogwarts students were encouraged to participate in. Everything from sled races and snow ball fights, to cookie decorating and scavenger hunts where you had to use charms and spells to unlock clues. Emma would almost assume that the school was trying to show off for their visitors if all of the Soestdijk students didn't think it odd that Hogwarts _didn't_ have holiday festivities.

"But when do you see your families?" One of Merida's younger brothers had asked.

"For the new year of course." They said as if it should have been obvious that the students would still have time to go home during the school year.

As much as Emma was enjoying the day, she was anxious to get back to the room to start getting ready for that evening's ball. Regina seemed to be of the same mind because as soon as they finished their cookies, the girls shared a look and excused themselves to their room. Emma almost wished they weren't sharing a room so that way she could get the whole affect of Regina in that deep purple dress and braided hair, all at once. However, it was for the best considering she needed the other girl's help with her own hair. The brunette was always much better at curling it than she herself could ever be. Plus, being able to walk down into their ballroom together almost made this feel like a date. Especially with the way Regina seemed to saddle up close and even held her arm as they arrived.

And she stayed close throughout all of dinner and most of the dancing too.

Emma was...surprised, but wouldn't dare to question the behavior as it felt right to have the other girl at her side.

The students of Soestdijk seemed interested in creating their own branch of the club and had a of questions for the two of them as they mingled. Regina made sure to tell everyone that while they ran it together, Emma was really the mastermind behind the whole thing. Emma thought this was giving her far too much credit, but she liked the look in her roommaes eye as she proudly made these proclamations.

It's funny how she talked Emma up to all the students with one notable exception.

Cassandra.

The black-haired witch appeared often throughout the night. Regina, in these instances, bragged about herself just as much. Making sure the other girl knew that she was Quiditch captain, helped Emma run the club, and received excellent grades.

Cass feigned being unimpressed by such things and blantly ignored the brunette at any opportunity. While she ignored Regina, for some reason she continued to seek out the pair to talk with Emma and consequently bicker with the proud Quidditch player.

And Emma couldn't figure out if this girl was trying to flirt with her or prove that she's better than her. Either way, Regina did not seem to like the attention that her friend was receiving. And Emma really only noticed because of Regina's reaction.

Finally, all these little moments came to a head when later in the night, Cassandra asked Emma to dance. Emma accepted because she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to slow dance with a pretty witch. She's never danced with someone like that before and didn't know when or if she'd get the chance again.

Yet on the dance floor, Emma couldn't help thinking it wasn't at all what she expected it to be like. To feel like.

Emma looked around at the other couples dancing. Anna with that goofy blonde boy from yesterday, Katherine with a Gryffindor boy from the year above them, even Elsa was dancing with a girl who looked to be so much younger that it must have been more of a friendly/sisterly relationship than anything else. Or perhaps she is just telling herself that because she doesn't want to see Elsa with another?

She dismisses that thought. While it may be uncomfortable, she truly does want her ex to find love elsewhere. Emma can't help but feel jealous though. Not of Elsa in particular, but of all the others. They all seemed to be perfectly happy with their current position in the arms of their companion. While Emma felt ungrateful. For even being in the presence of a beautiful and talented girl, she still longed for someone else.

Cass' hand slipped lower on her back, venturing into territory that Emma would have preferred she stay away from. Just as she was about to shift positions to force that hand elsewhere, a very different hand settled on her shoulder.

She turned abruptly to find her true object of affection just inches from her face.

"I'm afraid I'll be stealing Emma now." Regina addresses the Soestdijk student, with a glare that contradicts her pleasant tone.

And suddenly Emma is dancing with Regina, which is really what she's wanted all along. Was the brunette jealous or does she simply not like Cassandra?

Emma could have been upset by the brunette's rude attitude and jealous actions, but for the moment, chooses to be amused by the behavior.

"Stop smirking"

Emma tries to control her face but it's harder than she'd imagine to not smile. "I'm guessing you don't like Cass."

 _"Cass_ "The girl repeats in a mocking tone. "I just don't like her peacocking."

"What does it matter? I'm not interested in her."

"Why, because she's not blonde?"

"What?"

"Professor Delacour, Elsa...you have a type."

Emma could have laughed considering the one girl she had always thought most beautiful was standing in front of her with long russet locks.

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I like dancing with you more so can we stop talking about her?"

The only response is for the other girl to pull her in just a little closer.

She thinks it should be awkward. The swaying in constricting dresses while in each other's personal space. But it's not.

It's like sinking into a bath after a grueling day. It doesn't matter if you've had a luxurious bath every day of your life or if that was the first time, the affects are nearly the same.

Emma felt that with every little step, she was one step closer to expressing how she feels.

Cheek to cheek, toe to toe, heart to heart.

She was able to bite back the words; unwilling to ruin the moment with questions about Regina's behavior, or proclamations that might not be well received.

* * *

It wasn't long after their shared dance that the ball started winding down. The two girls stayed together as they wished a few people goodnight on the way to their temporary beds.

Emma couldn't stop thinking about Regina's behavior. Could her roommate like her back? She certainly seemed more than happy dancing with Emma.

Quite suddenly Emma found herself annoyed at the brunette. How dare she give Emma this false hope? She must know how her actions could be construed. Perhaps her actions would be seen as purely platonic, had Emma not been a known lesbian. However, Regina knew this about Emma, and Emma can't imagine she's been super subtle about thinking Regina is the greatest thing since Floo Powder.

"We should probably get up early tomorrow to make sure everyone is ready to leave on time." Emma hears the object of her annoyance state from the bed below her.

"I suppose." Emma agrees tersely.

"Emma?"

Emma's silence is tense and palpable. The dark room fills with it.

"Are you upset with me?" Her voice shakes with bewilderment. "What did I do?"

"No." Emma breaths out, staring at the ceiling unseeingly. "I just- it's just the way you were behaving tonight. You were acting... possessive."

Regina doesn't answer. Although Emma supposes she didn't really ask a question, it was more of a confused statement. But she waits for a response regardless.

Finally, a quiet revelation.

..."I've always felt like you were mine "

Her heart almost thumped out of her chest. It ached in such a deliciously painful way that Emma could do nothing but audibly groan from frustration and heartache.

"You cant say things like that."

Petulant is the word that comes to Emma's mind from her roommates tone when she asks, "Why? It's true."

"It's not though!" Emma says a little to loudly for their nighttime conversation. She tries to control her voice more before she continues. "It's not like- like I'm your girlfriend or anything _,_ and as great as that would be, I know it won't ever happen. But when you say things like that it confuses me."

The silence that follows causes Emma to think back on her words. Did she just admit to wanting to be with Regina?

"Can you come down here?"

"Wha-Why?" Emma stutters out. Puzzled and overwhelmed by the direction the conversation has taken.

"I don't like not being able to see you when we speak."

Emma swings her head over the railing of the bed to look into the lower bunk. The two girls seem to assess each other silently as the blood rushes to Emma's face.

None of this makes sense to Emma. Regina had sounded so small and unsure. And now she's looking slightly up at Emma with longing. But why?

Tentatively she makes her way down the ladder and swings into the bottom bunk where Regina is waiting. The brunette is sitting up with a pillow tucked into her lap and she's picking on the loose threads. Emma sits directly in front of her. Their knees are almost touching but not quite.

Emma desperately wants to say something. Her awkward rambles would normally have taken over by now. However she knows Regina well enough to let silences sit.

Finally Regina reaches out and takes Emma's right hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry if I've confused you but... _I've_ been confused." She begins, looking at their hands instead of her face. " You have to realize Emma, you are so unlike anybody I had ever met before. It fascinated me endlessly. And very soon...you became mine. _My_ roommate, _my_ friend, _my_ teacher of muggle things, _my_ student when it came to the magical world. I had never had a good friend like you before though so I thought nothing of this almost possessive feeling."

"Regina I think-"

"Please Emma," Regina interrupts, finally looking into the blonde's eyes. "just let me say everything I need to say."

Emma simply nods. Unable to say more while being held in such a captivating gaze. All of Regina's emotions are running through her eyes as she speaks.

"When my mother made it clear that she didn't want us to be friends I- I was heartbroken. I thought it was better to cut ties though. Spending time with you has only ever made me want to spend more time with you. You know how well that ended, and I will never stop feeling bad about ignoring you for a whole year." She squeezes her hand and her voice was laced with regret and apology. "After that, we became close again, and everything was fine, more than fine. It was perfect. Then you came out."

Emma takes a shaky breath at this point. They had never outright talked about Emma's sexuality before and Emma was suddenly nervous for Regina to voice an opinion.

"You didn't really come out though. _Mary Margaret_ outed you. When I found out, I was so distressed. I was hurt that you didn't tell me first. Hurt that you chose to tell Mary Margaret of all people before me. I channeled that hurt into anger and directed it at her. How dare she betray your trust? I channeled that anger at myself too. I was upset that I had seemingly lost your trust. And I focused on those emotions. Those, and trying to make you feel better about the whole situation. But there were other feelings deeper down. I was also confused and scared. I had never thought about dating before. About either of us liking someone. Why would I need a boyfriend when I had you?"

At this she gives a small almost sarcastic chuckle.

"I know I use to tease you about Neal but truly we never talked about crushes or the like. I suddenly had these thoughts that you were going to find some girlfriend and abandon me. Maybe I could have handled it if you had a boyfriend, because you would still need your best female companion...but it felt like a girlfriend could fully replace me.

Right around the time those thoughts were surfacing, Daniel started to show an interest. Truthfully, I will always love Daniel as a friend, and I was closer to him than even Katherine when we were small, so I agreed to date him. It was nice, and my mother was happy so I worried less about her judgment on my life at Hogwarts. While this didn't solve all my problems and life wasn't perfect, it was certainly _good_. Then the thing I had fretted over occurred...you got a girlfriend. Even before you had started officially dating I could see the divide forming. It suddenly didn't matter that I had a boyfriend...the thing that was supposed to make me feel better when this inevitably occurred. Why did I think that dating someone just for company would be a good idea? Eventually I couldn't do that anymore. To Daniel or myself. But because I didn't have that distraction, it became even harder for me to share you with others."

She finally looks away but mercifully doesn't let go from where she had been playing with Emma's hand. Right about now Emma thinks it may be the only thing grounding her.

"I'm not dumb." She continues. "I've realized the way I want you isn't exactly normal for friends." Finally it seems she is too uncomfortable to say more. "You can speak now."

Where to even begin?

"You started by saying you've been confused. Are you still?"

"Yes? I don't-I don't think I'm like you. I don't really find other girls appealing. Than again," she says almost to herself "I don't find _anyone_ else very appealing."

Emma can understand this. She may not be able to empathize, but she can understand. Labels have the ability to make things just as confusing as they can clarifying.

"How about you?"

"Me, what?"

"Are you confused?"

Emma takes a moment because yes, she is. This whole conversation has made Emma confused about Regina's feelings and what this means for their relationship.  
Nevertheless, she doesn't think this is what the other girl intended with the question.

"About you? No." She fights the urge to stop talking and uses any Gryffindor courage she has to express herself. "I may not have always understood what it meant, but no matter how much I had, I've always wanted more of you. As much of you as you were willing to give."

Regina lets go of Emma's hand only to hug her with such force the two topple over. Thankfully Emma is able to angle their fall so that they stay on the bed.

Even tangled in this position half-on the pillows, Regina refuses to leave the security of Emma's shoulder.

"You'll always have me Emma. In some way. Always." She mumbles a promise.

And Regina can never understand what a promise like that would mean to an orphan who has never felt like anything in her life was permanent.

"We should go to bed." Emma eventually says and breaks their embrace. Though the two don't move too far apart.

"Stay." Regina requests while readjusting herself more comfortable on the mattress.

And Emma doesn't have the will to decline.

* * *

Emma was always slow to rise, and the next morning was no exception. Or at least what she assumed was the next morning as the closet like room they were staying in had very little natural light.

As her mind lost the last wisps of dreams, her eyes slowly blinked open. And what she saw made her heart beat far too rapidly for having just woken up.

Regina, leaning on her side, watched Emma with an expression that Emma is sure no one had ever directed at her before.

It's what she imagined love looked like.

Pure and unrestrained.

Unused to such affection, she has to resist the urge to burry her face into the pillow in embarrassment.

"Good Morning" She says, her voice crackling with disuse.

Regina doesn't respond verbally, but Emma is almost convinced that she's still dreaming when the girl she loves leans down and presses their lips in a gentle kiss.

Just long enough for Emma to respond.

Just long enough to miss the pressure once it's gone.

Speechless and wanting to ask so much. What about everything she had said only last night about confusion? What could change or illuminate her mind overnight? But she couldn't seem to form any words, as she looked into this girl's shining eyes. Desperately searching for answers in their depths.

"Did you know that I wake up at least a half an hour before you everyday." Regina wonders in an even, measured pace.

Emma nods tentatively. She knew the other girl woke up before her, as she is usually already getting dressed when Emma rises.

"I spend the first ten minutes of my morning, every morning, watching you sleep. Which sounds a little creepy hearing it out loud." A self-deprecating chuckle leaves her lips. Her eyes becoming misty. "It's so soothing to just look over and watch the gentle rise and fall of your chest. It makes me feel...grateful for the day. Today I woke up and you were right next to me. It was so much better to have you close. And I realized I don't ever want to wake up without you right here."


	20. Chapter 18

If Emma thought that now that they were together life would be uncomplicated and perfect...than she clearly must have forgotten who she was and what her life was like. If anything, this development made life much more complicated. When Regina had kissed her, Emma could hardly believe it. Those first kisses were perfect. Their teeth clanged together and at one point Regina leaned on her hair and it hurt when she moved, but they were _real_ and they were with _Regina_. It felt like everything she had ever wanted now suddenly seemed, not only possible, but probable.

And it terrified her.

Could this be her life? Could she loose it all now that she had it? She didn't think she could handle that.

Regina terrified her.

The power that one person could hold over you is both thrilling and scary and Emma was only just realizing the power that Regina had _always_ held. Let alone what she now possessed.

And it's not that she didn't trust Regina with her heart. She just wasn't sure if Regina understood that she even _had_ Emma's heart. After all, they may have made it clear that they wanted to be together, and it felt a lot like love, but neither had exactly used those words. Emma wasn't in a position to push when everything had seemed so tenuous. Even now, a few weeks later, it didn't feel like a good time to express herself. It would be like going from 50 to 100. And while Emma longed to make that jump, a bigger part of her was much too logical and scared.

The quiet of the night is where their relationship thrives. It's the time when they initially bonded. The times when they would lay and share about themselves and their lives in the guise of harmless questions and stories. It's a quiet that isn't oppressive but freeing.

She's not use to this closeness in the daylight. She doesn't know if it will ever feel as special.

It doesn't help that they've decided to keep their relationship quiet. She is both getting use to being able to show affection for Regina and still having to hide that affection. It's _hard_ but it's something they'd agreed to do almost as soon as they were back at Hogwarts. It only made sense, what with how crazy Regina's mother is and the fact that the two girls sharing a room may be frowned upon. They were both of age now, yet they can't help but think that won't make McGonagall feel much better about them having a room to themselves.

Not that they have been doing anything inappropriate...yet...unless you count kissing and cuddling as inappropriate. Which Emma does not. If anything, she thought it was more decent to be doing these things in private and not making other students uncomfortable with their PDA. (Like MM. an David.)

All this is not to say that they kept their relationship a secret from _everyone_.

Aka: Zelena

Oh boy did they make a mess of that reveal!

They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom during lunch shorty after Christmas. They were surprised to find it empty as Zelena usually stays and grades papers during that time.

Regina hops up onto a table by the front of the classroom to wait. "You know, most couples would take advantage of the fact that they're alone in a classroom together." She points out as she takes Emma's hand to pull her closer. Emma steps willingly between her legs and smiles up at her. One thing that has surprised Emma the most is exactly how insatiable Regina is. For someone who wasn't sure about her physical attraction to girls for so long, she has certainly has embraced the lifestyle with both hands. Hands which seem to love to be on Emma at any opportunity.

"Most couples don't have an empty dorm room to go back to every night." Emma reminds her girlfriend.

Regina pouts at Emma ruining her flirtation with logic.

God, Emma both loves and hates when she pouts.

"Stop pouting."

"Make me."

"Regina your sister could be back any minute." Emma bemoans. It's not like she doesn't _want_ to kiss Regina. She always wants to kiss her. But they both agreed that they have to be careful in public!

"So? We came here to tell her anyway." Regina counters and places her arms around Emma's shoulders, pulling the blonde in even closer. Emma's hands end up on the brunette's thighs. The weather is improving and Regina has foregone stockings. The flesh is warm and smooth.

The last of Emma's will power breaks.

Everything about Regina is so overwhelming. Her smell, her soft skin, the way she nips at Emma's lower lip.

So overwhelming in fact that the rest of the world disappears.

Which is why they don't notice the sound of someone entering the classroom.

"Do you really think- Oh!" A pleasantly girlish and distinctly unZelena-ish voice squeaks. The two teens pull apart at the sound.

To their utter embarrassment, two figures have entered the classroom.

"Professor Rider." Regina states trying to muster some dignity. Emma is too afraid to say anything at all. Their head of house just caught them snogging! Meanwhile Zelena looks as if Christmas had come early. She's much too pleased by this whole situation.

"Girls..." Prof Rider responds tentatively. It's good that she seems more confused than upset with them.

"Punzie, could you leave me to speak with my sister and Miss Swan for a moment?" Zelena finally steps in to save the situation.

"You're sister?" She questions and looks back and forth from Zelena to Regina.

"Opps." Zelena responds unapologetically. "Let's not spread that information around."

"I-okay." She finally agrees, shaking off her confusion. "It's just one more thing to talk to the two of you about later." She says with a pointed look to the couple.

"Yes, professor."

"I'll see you in my office after dinner." She finally says before departing.

In true Zelena fashion, her ensuing reaction could not have been more over the top. She laughed at their misfortune in the current situation. All the while assuring them that Prof. Rider isn't likely to spill their secret. Then she switches to hugging them to her and telling them how happy she was. Finally she ends up bragging. She claimed to have known this would happen all along.

"Clearly, I can see the future. I should take over Gold's job."

"The creepy divination teacher?"

"Yes." She confirms. "He's a bit of a wanker that one. Only really realized how much once I was out of school. He has a certain charisma. Thought he was the smartest man in the world. He has that affect on people in class. His ramblings seem the work of genius. All genius are a little mad after all." She continues thoughtfully. "Now he just gives me the creeps. He simply seems like a crazed old man. Glad you lot never bothered with the subject. Not a useful one. Not like transfiguration."

"I still can't believe you convinced managed to convince Emma to take NEWT level Transfiguration." Regina says with a giggle.

"Convince? More like coerced!"

The sister ignore her.

A common occurrence when they're together.

"I still can't believe that she did well enough on her OWLS to make it into NEWT level." Zelena adds.

"Oi!"

"Oh sweeties your talents simply lie elsewhere." Regina finally says with a pat to her hand.

Emma knows she's being placated. But somehow it still makes her feel better.

* * *

"Egyptian Mau" Emma recalls the password that had been written on the disappearing note. Upon hearing the cat breed, the large stone statue rotates to reveal the entranceway to the Headmistress's office. Unlike most of her experiences over the years, she was called to this meeting alone. Emma wasn't sure if that should make her nervous. Maybe the Headmistress is still bitter about Hufflepuff taking the Quidditch cup from Gryffindor and doesn't want to speak to Regina? She can't imagine a woman of McGonagall's age being that petty though. And surely, if Professor Rider had told Mcgonagall about the roommate's relationship than _both_ girls would have been called to the office? Anyway, their head of house had talked with them about it nearly two months ago. Why wait so long to bring this information to the headmistress?

Emma tried not to look guilty about anything as she arrived in the office proper.

"Ahh, Miss Swan. Please come in." McGonagall calls from behind her desk. "You're probably wondering why I called you in this afternoon." She continues as Emma sits across from her.

"Yes Ms."

"I wanted to offer you the position of Head Girl next year."

To say Emma was surprised would be an understatement. This was the very last thing on her mind when she had been called to the office today.

"Seriously?" She can't help but question. She had never even considered herself a very good prefect. Sure, she liked helping the younger students, but she was never good at discipling anyone.

"Yes." McGonagall confirms with an amused smile. "For many years now, this position has been treated differently. Unlike the prefect position which is bestowed upon you, we offer this position to the student. We do this, so that you are free to say no."

"Why would I say no?" Emma imagines that for most students, becoming Head Boy or Girl would be the pinnacle of their time at Hogwarts.

"You'd be surprised." McGonagall counters. "It's a lot more responsibility than being a prefect. You, for example, would have to balance these new duties with your club, training your successors, keeping up your grades, and planning your life after Hogwarts."

Emma nods her head in understanding. She could see why this might not be something she wants.

"It does come with it's own perks, however." McGonagall assures. "Many Head Boys and Girls have had their pick of careers after leaving school. They have no curfew, their own dorm room, access to any common room and many other normally restricted areas of the castle..."

"My own dorm room?"

"Yes." She simply smiles at Emma's near interruption. "I'd imagine it's not as appealing to you-with only one roommate-as it would be to some students. But they are rather comfortable if I do say so myself. There is even a sitting room, accessed by the hallways, so that students may come to you for council if they feel uncomfortable speaking with their head of house."

And McGonagall was right. It _wasn't_ as appealing to Emma as it would be to other students. In fact, it was a deterrent. Since her secret relationship with Regina began, having a room to go back to together had been their safe haven. But how could she accept the position and not the room change? Surely it would look suspicious. Although, if they decide not to hide anymore next year than will they be forced to be separated regardless? Professor Rider agreed not to split them up as long as they follow her rules, but the ultimate decision may not be up to her.

It's not just the room that has her on the fence either. This isn't a title that she ever thought to want. Shouldn't the position go to someone who's always wanted it. Who will take this honor and really try to fulfill the role as best she can? And what kind of example would Emma be to the younger students? She already feels like a hypocrite having to discipline any couples she finds in broom-closets or empty classrooms.

"Who would be head boy?" Emma asks out of curiosity and to allow time to think.

"David Nolan has accepted the position."

David was a nice guy but Emma dreads the thought of David and Mary Margaret becoming some sort of Head Boy and Girl power couple.

"Who would you ask if I turned it down?" She asks daringly.

McGonagall gives her a no nonsense look. "I don't see how that should affect your decision. Have I given you reason not to trust my judgment on such matters?"

"No, no. Of course not." Emma combats, properly chastised.

"Do you have an answer?" The Headmistress asked.

"I-I don't know what to do. It's a more difficult decision than I had thought."

McGonagall smiled softly. "I understand."

"Do you?" Emma questions because even now she's not entirely certain of her choice. "Weren't you Head Girl?"

"I was." She confirms and sits back into her seat. Emma loves when she does this. It's so rare to see McGonagall relaxed that she cherishes being able to witness it. "We weren't asked back then. Not that I would have said no. I was ambitious and thought I had my life all figured out."

"I wish I had _anything_ figured out. I still have no idea what I'd like to do for a career."

"As you'll notice I said I _thought_ I had everything figured out." She corrects. "I worked at the ministry for two years before I finally admitted that I didn't like it much at all. I chose my career and magical life over love. Then, when I had another chance at love, I wasted precious time being stubborn."

Emma had never thought about the Headmistress being in-love or married. She had always seemed a singular powerful force. But the sadness creeping into her eyes now tell a different tale. Emma feels silly for never realizing.

She doesn't want to make those same mistakes.

"I'm very grateful that you've asked me, but I don't think I can take the position."

"You're on a good path, Emma. Regardless of this title, I have faith that you'll go on to do great things."


	21. Chapter 19

Emma nervously paced in the confined space of the train car.

She was in there alone.

The train hadn't left Kings Cross station yet.

She had already had to explain to August that she didn't want to sit with him. He took it surprinsging well...although he had been around her all summer so she had a feeling that he suspected why she had run onto the train and locked herself in a car to wait by herself.

As the minutes tick by, Emma has to resist looking out the train window to find the one person she is longing for. The person she hasn't seen properly in over two months. Just as she's imagining Cora's reaction to Emma coming up to them and offering to help Regina with her luggage, the compartment door slides open.

No sooner had Emma recognized the perfect brown head of hair when it's suddenly all she could see. Regina all but thew herself at Emma upon entering and clutches her shirt as if Emma would disappear if she let go.

A slight jolt in the train as it begins to move finally seperates the two girls. Although they don't seperate very far. They sit practically on top of each other on the bench. Emma sees that Regina has tears in her eyes and only then notices that her shoulder is damp.

She knows they're happy tears. She feels close to them herself with the overwhelming relief that fills her body.

"I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too Emma! I hate going so long without seeing you!"

"I saw you more this summer than any other" She reminds her.

And it's true, thanks to Emma. The blonde had felt an immediate loss upon waking up in bed the first day of their summer vacation. She rarely slept without Regina nowadays. Even if they fell asleep in their own beds, all Emma need do was turn her head and the she could see the comforting presence of her secret love. This loss made sleeping those first few nights of summer quite difficult.

So Emma hatched a plan.

She used some of her savings from working at Gipetto's shop to buy herself and Regina magic mirrors. They really were everywhere all of a sudden. Emma wonders if owl post will suffer from this new development and if one day it will affect the future of their club. Not that Emma will be at Hogwarts after this year. She can only hope they leave the club strong enough to continue without them.

Buying the mirrors was easy. Getting one to Regina was the difficult part.

In the end it involved having August give Katherine the mirror and note to give to Regina.

The effort would have been worth just seeing Regina...but it didn't hurt that the other girl showered her with compliments of her ingenuity.

"It's not the same though." Regina counters, in response to Emma's comment."And we still weren't able to talk everyday."

"I know." Emma agrees and looks out into the hallway before kissing Regina quickly.

Regina holds her face to deepen the kiss. She looks Emma in the eye as they pull back. "We agreed to not hide this year." She reminds her.

And yes, that's why they had agreed on, but Emma still wasn't sure. There was still so much up in the air.

"What are you worried about?" The brunette asks.

"You're not worried?" She counters.

"I'm never going back home. My mother can't do anything to me. We'll just be careful not to talk about our plans for after Hogwarts with anyone so she doesn't find out." She says this matter-of-factly. But it sounds like she's trying to convince herself as much as Emma.

"Never going home?" Emma questions. "I don't want to be the reason you don't see your dad."

"Emma, even if I wasn't with you, I would have wanted to get away from her. I would need to be out of her house, and that unfortunately means away from my father too." She holds both her hands tight. "You've just given me the strength to actually leave instead of living a miserable life under her influence."

Emma wants to cry just remembering how much Cora had hurt her daughter in the past. Subconsciously her hand comes to caress Regina's face. Right where the scar should be.

"Can you...?" And Regina seems to understand because a moment later a pink line appears to be indented in the girl's upper lip.

Emma kisses it gently. "Leave it."

"It's ugly."

"It's not." She disagrees.

And Regina doesn't respond verbally, but she also makes no move to restore the glamour.

"I have to go to the prefect's meeting quick but I won't have to be on patrol so I'll be back soon."

Regina sighs a little. "I still can't believe you didn't get Head Girl." Regina comments. "I love Katherine but you've definitely done more for the school than her."

"Uhh, yeah." Emma stumbles, forgetting that she had purposely not told Regina about the offer. She doesn't know why exactly, but her gut told her that Regina would have been upset she didn't take the position. Emma didn't want to explain herself or have Regina feel guilty for being a factor in her decision. "I'm glad though. You should have gotten prefect over me anyway."

Regina rolls her eyes as she always does when Emma says such things. "Just go quickly so you can come back to me."

* * *

The girls didn't get a chance to catch up again until later that night. After Emma's meeting, their friends had met up with them on the train.

The two girls had tried to enjoy their last ever welcome feast but to say they were both distracted would be an understatement. They were too happy about being in each other's presence that even a whole room full of people couldn't stop them from some PDA.

Like Regina keeping her hand on Emma's leg the entire sorting ceremony.

Needless to say Emma doesn't remember the names of the 6 new Hufflepuffs.

So it's no wonder that the moment the two were alone once again, Emma pushed the brunette up against the door and gave her a bruising kiss. "Did you have to keep touching me all night?" Emma gasps as they part for breath.

"I did if I wanted this reaction." Regina chuckles before kissing her again. "Plus...you're actually here in front of me and I..." She doesn't seem to be able to finish but Emma understands. Having Regina physically in front of her and not behind glass is overwhelming. She doesn't think she could stop _touching_ her to feel her presence if she wanted to.

Which she absolutely doesn't.

Robes end up on the floor and Regina chuckles once again. "Decided not to put on your uniform?" She jokes upon seeing Emma in her muggle clothes.

"It's not like anyone noticed under the robes." Emma dismisses. Just because she's a prefect doesn't mean she's known for following all the rules."Besides...my arse looks amazing in these jeans." She jokes and turns to wiggle her butt for Regina.

"You're not wrong." Regina agrees and grins. She pulls Emma down onto the bed with her. Emma startles by the movement but barely has time to balance herself before she's pulled on top of the other girl and consumed by a kiss. Sometimes it's still hard for Emma to believe that she gets to kiss Regina, let alone feel the curves of her body beneath her. Her clothed body, but still. The way Regina's legs move between Emma's makes the blood rush through the blonde's every limb.

Shirts and trousers are shed readily, but when Regina touches the straps of Emma's bra, the blonde pauses her hand.

"Maybe..should we talk?"

Regina sits up on her elbows and takes deep breaths."We don't have to go any further if you don't want to."

"No I want to I just...I've never...and I wanted to make sure you're ready too." Not being able to articulate the sudden nervousness she feels even as her body hums with a want she has never felt so intensely.

Regina runs her nails up and down Emma's arm in a soothing manner. "I am, plus we might not have the opportunity again anytime soon. Once the faculty finds out about us, they might put us into separate rooms."

It was all said lightly, but the words themselves cause Emma to sit up properly across from her girlfriend. "I don't think our only reason for having sex should be that we might not have the opportunity again anytime soon."

Regina becomes more alert as well and grabs both of the blonde's hands. "Emma, I love you. Obviously that wouldn't be the only reason." She assures in a more serious tone than she's used all night.

To Emma's horrific embarrassment, tears immediately well-up in her eyes. "You...?" Her emotions have been on a high since before she even got on the Hogwarts Express this morning and these words, these three words that _nobody_ had ever said to her before, are too much.

It seems to only occur to Regina what she said at that moment. "I- of course I love you. You couldn't feel it all this time?" She asks insecurely.

By this time tears have rolled over and Emma is truly crying. She pulls her hands from Regina to paw at the wetness on her cheeks. "I-" And yes, of course Emma could feel it. Even as friends she felt Regina's love. It had fueled so much of her life. But this is different. "Hearing it out loud makes it more real, I guess." She tries to explain."I've just loved you for such a long time that it's been hard to believe you might feel the same."

Regina hugs her tight as the blonde controls her tears and sniffles into the shorter girl's bare shoulder.

"I may love you, but I'll still leave you if you use me as a tissue." Regina remarks, causing Emma to laugh and pull back from the hug.

"No you wouldn't." She teases. Regina simply shrugs with a smile. Emma takes that as confirmation and her heart swells. "Sorry I ruined the mood."

"You didn't ruin the mood...you just created a new one." She says with a coy smile. "If anything I want you more now that I know you loooooveee me." She teases and straddles the blonde. "how long exactly is 'such a long time'?"

"Shut up." Emma responds with an embarrassed smile and a light smack to the other girl's thigh.

"Make me."

And Emma has never been able to resist that challenge.


	22. Chapter 20

It didn't take the students and faculty of Hogwarts very long to realize that the two girls were now a couple. By the end of the week they had gotten the very expected meeting request from the Headmistress.

To their immense surprise, she didn't insist that the two be separated. She conceded that they were both legally adults and that females were allowed in any dorm anyway so separating them would be of little affect. She did want to lay out ground rules though and was pleasantly surprised to hear that they had already gotten a smiliar speech about keeping up grades and not bringing relationship squabbles into the classroom from Professor Rider.

What was less expected -but really should have been- was what occurred a few days later.

The two girls were eating breakfast with a few of their fellow Hufflepuffs when an owl landed in front of Regina. The same owl that had landed in front of Zelena all those years ago when they still suspected her of treachery.

Both girls recognized it at once as Cora's owl.

The light morning mood immediately shifted. They started at the envelope for several seconds as if it were cursed or would burst into flames at any moment. Eventually, Regina tentatively reaches out to take it.

"At least it's not a howler." Emma tries to joke.

"Of course it's not." Regina dismisses. "A howler would let everyone know of the shame I've brought to the family. My mother works in shadows and glamours. A Howler would embarrass her as much as me."

Emma had never looked at it that way. She always felt sorry for kids who received the nasty screaming letters. Even if a secret part of her was always jealous that those kids had parents who cared enough to yell at them.

She's definitely not jealous of Regina right now. Although why would she be when she should be personally afraid of the contents of the letter as well?

The two immediately left the Great Hall. They didn't need to verbally decide to know that they wanted to read the letter right away and in private. Thankfully their dorm rooms were close by. They were almost out the doors when Emma saw Cora's bird make one more stop. Right in front of Professor Gold. The blonde pulled Regina to a stop, probably quite forcefully and indicated to the creepy man now holding a similar letter.

"What. an. utter. twat." Regina grinds out before stalking to their rooms.

Emma watches as Gold smirks at the letter before hiding it in his robes. Then she hurries to catch up to her girlfriend.

Regina began to read aloud the moment the door to their room closed.

"Dear Regina,

Did you really think you could keep your little relationship with the orphan girl from me? Did I not tell you she would be a bad influence years ago? She is nothing and will become nothing. You will stop this at once. You will prepare for your NEWTS and take the job I have set up for you at the Ministry of Magic. Then you will find an influential husband and make your way to the position of Minister. Have I not made this plan clear enough to you? Do you need reminders? I don't think you enjoyed the last time I had to remind you of the plan.

I know you think that being of age or at Hogwarts means that you can do as you please. It does not. I have friends in high places. I can make it so that neither you or that blonde will find work in England again. Perhaps that is not enough though? Perhaps you have deluded yourself into thinking you could be happy living in a hovel as long as you were together? Perhaps...I should pay Miss Swan a personal visit and remind her why her presence in your life is unwelcome?

I expect you home for Christmas and ready to enter into the world in which you belong. You wouldn't want to disappoint your father and I, would you?"

The brunette pauses after finishing and stares down at the letter.

"Regina?"

The girl in question raises her head. "Fuck her." She curses with venom before kissing Emma and curmpling the paper in her hand.

She would throw the paper in the fireplace before rushing to their first class.

And that was that.

* * *

The rest of the year passed in a blur. It was a time when time seemed precious. And everything was nostalgic.

They celebrated yet mourned over their last Christmas at Hogwarts, their last Valentine's Day, their last Hogsmede weekends.

It was a time when everyone they knew was trying to cope with saying goodbye. This made some students rather unpleasantly weepy, while others seemed to want to seize the day. (Emma finally saw the Slytherin common room thanks to an exchange with August.) Most students realized it was their last chance to do all the things they wanted to do, say the things they wanted to say, confess long-standing crushes, or forgive rivals. Though the two girls were happy to have gotten their "love confession" out of the way, but it was hard not to get caught up in it all.

There was an energy in the air at Hogwarts that affected even the stressed-out couple. They had so many plans to secretly make. Zelena had been keeping an eye on Gold but they were both confident that he wouldn't find out about their whereabouts after Hogwarts. It was hard not to occasionally let Cora's threats overwhelm them but Emma tried to look at the letter as a good thing. They knew exactly what they were dealing with now and therefore how to avoid it.

* * *

They received many important letters that year. Emma will admit that after Cora's letter, she was a little wary every time an owl flew in front of either of the girls. After the threat from her mother, Regina doubled her efforts in trying to find a plan for after Hogwarts. The girls decided that they couldn't stay in the UK. It was a shame as neither of them knew another home, but Cora had far too much influence there. They found it surprisingly difficult to make plans traveling in other countries. Didin't muggles do this all the time? Emma supposes they must use the internet. She wished she had access to a computer but neither Hogwarts or Hogesmede was compatible with muggle technology.

A letter from Regina's pen-pal (or "quill-pal" as the brunette likes to correct) ended up saving the day. Naveen had been suggesting that Regina come to visit him for a few years now and once he found out about their plans to leave the country, he offered them a space in his home. They decided that it would only be temporary and they didn't want to overstay their welcome. However it was by far their best option.

Knowing where they would be lifted a great weight off of their shoulders. However there were still other stresses.

Mostly money.

Emma had saved some money working the past two summers but is certainly wasn't enough to survive for any period of time. Regina's money was all in the family vault which she wouldn't have access to. She managed to take as many valuables with her when she left her house this summer, but even they wouldn't get them too far.

What they needed were jobs.

A letter arrived for Emma during their busiest time. It was the end of the year and everyone was stressed with NEWTS and planning for the future. She was wary opening it as it looked very official, with it's heavy paper and wax seal.

Apparently it was a job offer as a "digger" which was the wizards version of an Anthropologist/Archeologist. She had heard gossip that other students were receiving job offers, internships, and interviews as well, but didn't think anything of it. Apparently most students got those _after_ their NEWT scores were released. The letter continued to say that her history professors had recommended her for this position and that it would start in June, before the scores were typically sent.

It may not have been Emma's dream job (though she didn't know what would be) but it was a tempting offer. She loved history, discoveries, and traveling.

But it would mean not being with Regina.

So she pushed the letter to the bottom of her school bag. She knew that she would respond to them later with a very appreciative, no thank you.

However, because this is Emma's life, _later_ was interrupted.

"What are you working on?" Emma practically jumps in her seat as her roommate unexpectedly appears behind her desk. The action causes Regina to giggle slightly and rubs her back gently.

"A- A letter." Emma says since she's incapable of lying on the spot, especially to Regina.

"I thought you'd sent Tiana's letter yesterday?"

She casually questions as she takes off her robe and hangs it on a hook in her wardrobe.

"Yeah, uh, it's not to her."

"Oh?" This seems to catch Regina's attention. And why wouldn't it? Emma has never sent anyone else a letter before. It was the whole reason Regina set up the gift in the first place.

"Mmm-hmm" Emma hums.

"Are you not going to tell me?" The brunette asks and comes to stand next to Emma once more.

"It's just not that important." She responds and starts putting her papers away.

"Then why won't you tell me?" The shift in her tone immediately causes Emma to feel defensive. She doesn't like that it feels like Regina is towering over her but suppresses the urge to stand.

"Why do you need to know? Do you not trust me?"

"Why don't you trust me enough to tell me?" The brunette counters while folding her arms.

The action causes her boobs to be pushed up out of her top more and Emma has to scold herself to stop looking. This was not the time!

"Merlin Regina!" She exclaims frustratedly. "I had gotten a job offer, it's not a big deal."

"What?"

It looked as if the wind had been taken out of Regina's sails. Clearly that was not the answer she was expecting.

Emma simply hands her the offer letter and watches her love's face as she reads it.

"Emma this is dated over a week ago. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

She shrugs. "Like I said. It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! It would mean you leaving only two weeks after we graduate!"

Now Emma does stand to look at her clearly misguided girlfriend.

"Regina, I'm not taking the position?"

"What? Why not? It seems perfect for you!"

"Are you kidding? We have plans to go to Maldonia."

"Emma, be serious. You have to think of your future!"

"I am!"

"You can't keep...putting me above yourselff!"

"I don't-"

"No" Regina interrupts. "I know this isn't the first time you've turned down an opportunity because of me. I'm not stupid, I've figured out that you were offered the Head Girl position. How many other decisions have I influenced? Did you not try out for Quidditch because you didn't want to take my position? Are you actually really good at Transfiguration?"

"Now you're talking crazy." Because really, _Transfiguration?_

"I don't know what to think Emma! You keep hiding things from me!"

"Look I'm sorry" She apologizes and grabs both of her girlfriend's hands in her own. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You're right, I should have. I just didn't want you to feel any responsibility for my decisions."

Regina deflates. She pulls Emma to sitting on the end to the bed and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I would understand if you don't come with me after graduation. It's not too late to take one of the many jobs or apprenticeships that have or will be offered to you. I don't want you to feel pressured to come and resent me later. This is a lot to give up for another person!"

"It doesn't feel like I'm giving anything up. I've just decided that I place more importance on us than on a career."

"How do you know that's a good decision?"

"Because it's what I've always done and it's worked out so far."

Regina raises her head and looked posed to argue. Emma speaks before she can.

"I followed you into Hufflepuff, didn't I?"

"That's not the same." She rebuttals with a shake of her head.

"How?"

"We didn't even know each other back then. You didn't choose _me_. Not like now."

"Yes I did." Emma corrects "The hat couldn't figure me out. Told me I'd do well in any house. And I chose Hufflepuff-"

"Any house?" She interrupts incredulously. "That's practically unheard of. Now it makes sense why you were a hatstall."

"I was a hatstall?"

"Yes, it took nearly 6 minutes for the hat to sort you."

It _had_ felt like she was up there a while. She pauses to think this over before shaking the thought away.

"You're missing the point."

"And what would that be?"

"I _chose_ Hufflepuff. I chose it...because of you. From the first time I saw you that night, I was captivated. I knew you were special...important. The hat told me to follow my heart and it led me to you. It's led me to every ounce of joy I've accumulated in my life."

"I love you." Regina responds, her voice thick with tears.

"I love you too. So much." Emma hugs the other woman tightly to herself. "I know you're a little scared about how unknown our future is right now. But I'm not. You're my family and as long as we're together we'll be fine."


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Nineteen Years Later...**

Emma looks around the room forlornly. It looked so bare with all the missing books, toys, and pictures. All the important things had been packed up and this was what was left. She makes her way over to the desk and picks up the last of the many photos that had once littered the top. She's a little sad he didn't decide to bring it with him, but she supposes he couldn't take them all.

"He was so small."

Emma turns upon hearing the most familiar voice. Regina may have matured but she was no less beautiful with her shorter hair and long cardigans. Emma smiles sadly down at the photo of her little family taken almost six years ago at the Grand Canyon. They were all red faced from the heat and smiling so wide it must have hurt. The photo was taken shortly after Regina and her had adopted Henry. The couple had heard from friends in the Improper Use of Magic department that they had to wipe the memory of a No-Maj family because the foster son had had one to many crazy outbursts of accidental magic. The story inevitably pulled at Emma's heartstrings and it didn't take long before both her and her wife were convinced that adopting this boy was the best idea.

Henry remained their best idea.

"Where did the time go?"

"Time flies when you're having fun?" The brunette suggests as she rests her chin upon Emma's shoulder and looks down at the photo as well.

"You really are getting better with your muggle phrases."

"I would hope so after all these years of being with you."

"Why? It's not like _I'm_ a muggle." She responds with mock offense.

Regina simply shrugs with a grin. "With me at work and Henry going off to school tomorrow...what are you going to do at home all by yourself?"

"Oi!" Emma responds to the teasing tone. "You say that like I haven't been the main financial support for our family up until this point."

"Of course darling. I know you have a lot of projects in the works right now." She says this placatingly but Emma doesn't call her out on it as the words come with a kiss on the cheek.

She does actually have projects in the works. However, being a writer doesn't seem like a real job in comparison to going into an office everyday like her wife now does. In a true ironic twist, not only did Regina end up working at the Ministry, the thing her mother had always hoped for yet she resisted, she ended up working closely with Elsa in the Department of International Magical Co-operation. The two women are a little frosty to each other even to this day. Emma doesn't understand why when they are more alike than different. And she's okay knowing that Regina still talks to Daniel occasionally. Henry even got a limited edition broom from the now well-known creator of Quidditch gear. Broom making, like wand-lore, is too complicated for Emma so she lets the former couple geek out over it.

"I actually have a meeting with my publisher next week. He's worried that I won't meet my deadline."

"He knows I'm too busy to help with this one so it's going to take you twice as long to finish."

"Is it pick on Emma day?"

"Does the day end in a Y?" A new voice jokes and followed by a chorus of giggles.

"I don't like it when you two gang up on me." Emma says while wagging her finger at her wife and son.

The 11 year old simply hugs her in response and just like he expects she calms at the affection.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yeah." He responds with a smile that makes Emma entirely too nostalgic.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" His brunette mother questions.

"I don't really know." He says with a shrug.

"Well if it's not Hufflepuff, we'll have to disown you."

"Emma!"

Thankfully their son simply laughs.

"He knows that I'm joking. Though I do expect him to join the unity club."

Regina continues to glare at the other woman. "He may want to pursue other interests and we should encourage that."

"Oh please" Emma scoffs "if he had shown any athletic ability you would be pushing him toward Quidditch."

"He can do whatever he wants, even Quidditch. I believe in him."

"Thanks Mom," Henry interjects. "but I know I'm not that good at sports. I only fly for fun. And I actually can't wait to join the club and get a quill-pal. Aunt T and Uncle Naveen are great."

After graduation they had stayed with Naveen for a few months before the had taken them on a trip to the United States to meet Tiana. They wanted to help her start her cafe and she agreed to house and feed them. Naveen was only going to drop them off and visit New Orleans, but fell madly in love with T. She resisted at first but after he was so helpful and encouraging while getting the restaurant off the ground, she fell for him too. The two are now married with a baby.

"They are." Emma agrees. "Maybe next summer we can go and visit them."

"Cool!" He agrees. "They always tell me funny stories about the trouble you and Mom use to get up to."

"We didn't get up to _that_ much mischief." Emma argues. "And we expect the same of you."

"I'm sure if I do anything Aunt Z, or one of your many friends at the school will tell you about it anyway." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"Henry." Regina says seriously and kneels in front of him. "We have no intention to spy on you at school. I hope you know that. We would like to hear from _you_ if anything good or bad happens."

"I know, I was just kidding around. Though I'm sure Aunt Z will keep you informed a bit."

"Probably." Regina concedes and smooths out his hair before standing again. "I'll admit, I'm happy to know you'll be at Hogwarts with familiar faces instead of Ilvermorny. Especially now that they've forced Gold to retire."

The family had only moved back to England about a year and a half ago. Cora had made good on her threats to black-list them against jobs in the UK. Sure, there were enough people willing to go against her tyranny, but the couple didn't want to live in constant worry and stress. Through their small amount of communication with Henry Sr. they were informed when Cora passed away. It was only then that they felt free enough to come back and allow Henry the chance to know his family and attend the school they both loved.

"Ilvermorny _does_ have Ma's books on their recommended reading list." Henry argues.

It's true, her first two books "So you've found out you have magic" and "What you didn't learn in History of Magic" are both used for education purposes in the American school. Her books have made waves across the pod as well but her main following is definitely back in Henry's birth country.

"Perhaps your next book will be makes it's way into Hogwarts?" The brunette suggests.

"I doubt "A Witch's guide to international travel" would be of much use to students outside of the Unity Club."

"I can suggest they read it once it's published!" Henry says excitedly.

"Thanks, Kid." She smiles and messes up his hair. Regina tuts as she smooths it back out again.

Emma looks at the two together and it's hard for her to breathe her heart feels so full. She knows things will be different as of tomorrow. Henry will be off to school, learning, having his own adventures, maybe even falling in love. Regina will be out of the house most hours, and Emma may even be away on a book tour soon. But today she has them both and she knows they'll come together again in the future because she has a family now.

And all was well.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
